Timeline Vacation
by Cat-Star4
Summary: A Coauthored fanfiction between Airess and. It is a sequel(Sort of) to my Story A Breath of Fire Story and Airess' Dragon Legend. This is a What if Factor of, of out characters were to meet, and this is what we came up with. Madness insued.
1. A Baby Shower Gift

Timeline Vacation

Coauthored by Cat-Star4 and Airess

Part 1(wrote by Cat-Star) A Baby Shower Gift

Me, Cat-Star4: Well now, this is just one of many of my sequels, and I am not the only one writing this one. It is a Coauthored crossover with my my friend Airess! The crossover part is with my, A Breath of Fire Story and Airess' Dragon Legend. All of the Dragon Legend Original characters belong to her, unless Katrina is in this story, cause she's my character.

My Muse: Is being dragged back on a chain No, Cat! I'm supposes to take a vacation after you finish a story!

Me: Quit whining! It's really annoying, you knew Airess and I had this story planned.

Kipper: In a sing-songy voice We're going on vacation, were going on vacation!

Muse: Turns to me We're really going in vacation!

Me: Groans No, we gotta stay here, though you'll probably go take one anyway. Whacks Kipper to get him to shut up

Muse: Darn, that's Cold Cat-Star.

Kipper: Rubbing a bump on his skull Ya, that hurt!

Muse: I was talking about what she said to me!

Me: Both of you shut up or Kipper, I'll make you dance around Wyndia in a fairy tutu turns to muse I'll let Nirra make the stew out of you like she wants.

Me: Ok, and for anyone confused in why this is called Timeline Vacation. It is because as you readers of my A Breath of Fire Story know, it takes place in the Breath of Fire III Timeline. Well, Airess' tale, Dragon Legend is what her thoughts of what it would be like if there was a sixth Destined Cycle. So, one time we got an idea of a what if our characters were to meet, how would they meet, and where would they meet, and so on, and it turned into this. I really do hope you like it, and if you have not already, go read Airess' Dragon Legend. Ok, here we go!

In the castle of Wyndia, a celebration was being held for the birth of the Duke's son. Almost everyone from Wyndia and McNeil Village were there. All of these people, just for a baby shower.

Poor Ryu was the one hosting the whole thing. He had been expecting just immediate family and close friends, but like his brother's wedding, it was huge. Had he known this many people would show up, he probably would not have offered to pay for his brother's baby shower.

He truly felt uncomfortable around large crowds, yet he purposely got himself pulled into a situation like the one he would soon encounter after he gave his brother his baby shower gift.

Kipper was the one holding Teepo and Madelline's newborn child. The small little boy had Teepo's long purple hair, though his eyes were spring green. Kipper looked down at the baby who was smiling at him.

The baby grabbed Kipper's pointer finger and started sucking on it. With a chuckle Kipper gave the baby a pacifier, but the baby kept ahold of his finger. He glanced up as Teepo started to talk.

"I welcome you all to the baby shower of our newborn son, Chance. It really was by chance that he is here with us today. Before he was born we found out that Madelline was having birth complications, that I honestly have no clue what was wrong, so I cannot tell you. I'm no doctor. Anyway, there was a slim chance that our baby would live. Thankfully that slim chance was with us, and he was perfectly healthy. We also found out that Chance is the only child we can ever have. Those complications prevent Madelline from having any more children." Said Teepo, giving a semi-long speech.

Madelline smiled and took Chance away from Kipper, so she could show everyone her precious little bundle. The pacifier fell from the baby boy's mouth as he let out a squeal of delight. Apparently he had already established who his mommy and daddy were.

Nirra came up to Madelline. "Aunt Madelline, can I hold baby Chance?" She asked sweetly.

With a big smile Madelline said, "Why sure ye can!" With a smile she handed the laughing infant to Nirra.

Chance's laughter increased when Rosco came over and started tickling his tummy. Causing him to squirm in Nirra's arms.

"Stop it brother! I don't want to drop him!" She yelled at Rosco, which caused the infant to wail and squirm harder, trying to get away from the screaming.

Kipper sighed and limped slightly over to Nirra and Rosco. He took the sobbing baby from Nirra's arms and rocked and comforted him. When the infant's sobs resided, he turned to Nirra. "Don't yell or shout around him. He doesn't like that, and as you can tell it scares him. Oh, and don't baby-talk him. Teepo and Madelline will be mad if you do. They already yelled at me for that." Kipper said with a frown.

The large party went on for a couple more hours, and the poor infant was constantly passed around to people, friends of the family or total strangers, that gocked over him. He was sound asleep by the time he was passed back to his mother.

Kipper once again found himself holding baby Chance as Madelline began opening the gifts. The people from McNeil village had already gone home. Madelline opened the gifts to find that most of the contents contained cloths for Chance, though a few contained toys.

"Why did they all buy cloths for little Chance, when they knew I could just make em?" She

wondered out loud.

Rosco opened his mouth to reply when Nirra elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shush, don't say a word." She whispered harshly.

Ryu approached Madelline with his gift. It was in a small envelope. "I think we will all like this gift!" He said, handing her the envelope.

"What's that mean dad!" Rosco asked, about to look over Madelline's shoulder when he felt a tug at the back of his shirt. He looked back to se Ryu shaking his head, no.

Madelline looked surprised when Ryu had handed her the small parcel. Such a little gift, and it made her wonder what it could possibly have to do with an infant. She tore off the top the envelope and looked inside. The contents looked to be four tickets. It was for a vacation at some strange hotel. The Tickets read: "This is for the best room we have to offer at the Timeline Hotel. We are not limited to space and time."

"Whaaa? What's this fer?" Madelline asked.

"We all are going on vacation to this Timeline Hotel, and I got you and Teepo the best rooms there." Ryu answered.

"Well, thank you! Thank you very much!" Madelline said, and hugged Ryu.

"That also goes for Kipper and Chance. Don't worry, there is a baby cradle in the room as well. Though, it's optional for Kipper, in case he wants to stay with his friends." Ryu told her after she let him go.

"We better start packen now!" She said and hurried of home to pack her family's clothes.

"So, Ryu, how do we get there?" Kipper asked.

"They sent a little devise thing along with all our tickets. It said to just push the button on it to get there."

"How odd. When do we leave?"

"Whenever Madelline finishes packing. Ours and Rei's is already together." Ryu answered.

About a half an hour later Madelline, with Teepo's help, brought three suitcases filled with things she figured they'd need to the entrance of the castle. "Ok. We're ready!" She said as she set the stuff down.

Ryu nodded and pushed the button.

To be Continued...

Me: Haa Haa Haa, and evil cliffie! I am so mean!

Kipper: Ya, we know!

Me: Oh stuff it Kipper.


	2. Reunion

Standard disclaimer: I don't own _Breath of Fire_. Cat-Star4 owns _A Breath of Fire Story_ and all characters associated with it. I own _Dragon Legend _and _Shin Ryuu Densetsu_ and all characters associated with it… well, Cat-Star4 owns Katrina Parson and Mana Sphere owns Manna and Vin. Oh, and Dragon owns the character Dustin. That about cover it? Good.

AN (Airess): Holy crap! It's the second chapter of _Timeline Vacation! _Whee! Yeah, I got off my lazy butt, took a break from SRD, and am now writing this chapter of the story. As Cat pointed out in part 1, A Baby Shower Gift, this story is the result of Cat and I talking about our characters meeting. The whole Timeline Hotel was Cat's idea and I am just following her lead. This is technically a crossover of _A Breath of Fire Story _and _Dragon Legend, _but ah…

Screw throwing caution to the wind, you only live once, right?

I am going against all logic and stuff and placing this after SRD… well, yeah. Okay, now, I haven't technically finished SRD, (I have started on chapter four) and haven't finished posting all chapters of DL to , but please bear with me on this one, 'kay? If people get too confused as to what actually is going on in terms of DL, the fanfic in its entirety is posted in Arcahan's Breath of Fire Fan Community Library. Just use that as a key phrase in a search engine.

Since this is placed after SRD, there will be some spoilers. I repeat, THERE WILL BE SOME SPOILERS. But the spoilers will be kept to a minimum.

Reese (my muse): Translation: You are still working on the plot.

Me: Yeah, that's basically it.

Anyway, if it took place after DL, then certain characters could not be in there. Like Katrina, Cat's character. And do I have some funny scenes involved with her and a certain other character from DL and SRD…

Reese: You mean Kane? Hehe.

Me: Yeah, basically.

You may want to go read DL if things get a bit confusing. If it gets REALLY confusing, read _A Breath of Fire Story, _Cat-Star's fanfic. :)

Hmm, SRD will not be reference as much as DL, though. So don't worry about major spoilers in SRD.

Well, we should get onto the next chapter, eh?

Ah, this takes place about a month after the events in SRD, by the way.

On a side note, if I actually didn't go to my classes, Mana really WOULD get pissed at me. She told me herself actually. So, there you go people. My main motivation to pass all my freaking classes. I really don't want to have to deal with the wraith of Mana Sphere. LOL So, Rena? I know exactly how you feel, hehe.

Fairy tutu… heh, that's a good one Cat :)

Reunion

An intrepid group of travelers walked down the grand hallway of Laurante's castle. A young man with spiky blond hair, dressed in a black shirt and brown baggy pants opened the twin wooden doors that led to the throne room. The throne room itself was large in design. Red and blue banners with a lion's crest adorned the walls. The bright rays of the afternoon sun shown through the stain-glass windows. Electric lights in the shape of torches aligned the walls along side of the windows.

Several guards in the military uniforms that the Katobario Imperial Guard was so famous for were stationed all around the room. The traditional red carpet with gold embroidery stitched into led up to the throne. The throne itself was a gold color with a red lining in the seating. A young man, with light short brown hair, dressed in a red cap and blue robes sat on the throne. A gold circlet was on his head, marking him as the emperor. A woman, named Aersia Jade, with jet-black hair, dressed in a formal pink and white gown stood to the right of the throne.

"It's over!" A young woman cheered before anyone had the chance to say anything else. She jumped up and down and did a little victory dance. She had short blonde-haired that was held back with a headband. Her sleeveless blue dress flared out as she spun around.

"Whee! We did it!" Another girl cheered. This girl had dark brown hair and was wearing a pair of glasses. She was dressed in a dark purple sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark brown pants. She grinned as she looked over at the spiky-head man. Said man blushed slightly.

The man on the throne grinned slightly. "I… take it you were victorious in your endeavor?"

"We sent that brat and her minions packing!" Yet another girl, this one with long blue hair cheered. She was wearing a blue, sleeveless top that had white ruffles along the front. There was a long, blue petal-like strip of cloth that ran down from the outfit on the right side. She wore dark blue puffy gloves that were tied together with black ribbons at her elbows and wrists. She wore a black belt around her black mini-skirt and knee-high brown leather boots.

"Yeah, we won." Spiky-head smirked.

"That's good." The ruler stated. "It would probably be best if everyone stays here while you recover. Lt. Commander Lokhart, I am looking forward to hearing your report." The man gestured to spiky-head.

Kane nervously laughed. "Aye. Um, everyone okay with that?"

Everyone nodded. Blonde-haired girl grinned. "If you will excuse me, I am going to the infirmary." The girl bowed to the ruler, then exited the throne room.

The other two members of the group just shook their heads in amusement. One of them was a young woman with dark purple hair, wearing a black, laced up tube-top and a pair of black jeans and a pair of black, steel-toed boots. A black choker was on her neck with a gold ankh attached to it. Her staff was strapped to her back. The other was a tan, muscular, bald man wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black pants and leather steel-toed boot. Manna and Vin laughed as the girl with brown hair linked arms with Kane.

Kane yelped in surprise as the girl grabbed onto him. He slightly smirked as she giggled. Even though they were officially dating, he still felt a little awkward about the whole thing. How many people could actually say they were dating an alien? But in Cat's case (the girl), she could actually say she was dating a dragon clansman.

"Eh, I need to make that report…" Kane said, a bit disappointed. After traveling for a month after another major fight against an evil, psychotic individual who wanted to take over the world no less, he was wanting to spend a little quality time with his girlfriend.

She had gone back to Earth a month earlier, after the battle had ended. Rena, Manna, and Vin had stayed on Asparia to make sure that Reis had been completely destroyed and for Rena to spend some quality time with her extended family. She had said that she had entirely given up trying to make up for all the classes she had missed that semester. Manna was rather pissed that Rena wouldn't go to class, but she had said that she understood the situation.

Dustin, however, was back on Earth, living a normal life again… well as normal as you could get for him. After all, he had thought that his trip to Asparia was just one really big, strange dream… or so he thought. But, that was a matter for another time. Cat, meanwhile had been depressed because she missed Kane. Cat came back, much to the surprise of Kane. She had told him that she really had missed him. She said that she had asked Manna to take her back to Asparia to see him. After Cat pestered Manna for a few hours, Manna finally agreed to bring Cat back to Asparia.

Cat sighed and dropped Kane's arm. "Oh, fine. Rena and I will just go torture the guards then!" Cat laughed as she ran off in the direction of the blue-haired girl. She and Rena grinned and exited the throne room.

Manna and Vin bowed mid-waist to the man on the throne and excused themselves. After the four had left the room, Kane turned back in direction of the throne. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, Emperor Jonothan, where do you want me to begin?"

Jonothan laughed. "Well, actually, I wanted to say something before we got started on that report."

"You will never believe this Lokhart." Aersia smirked.

"Oh, not again…" Kane muttered. "Where is this going?"

Jonothan smiled. "Ever heard of the Timeline Hotel?"

"No…" Kane mused. "Why?"

Jonothan's smiled grew wider. It reminded Kane of the ones that villains get who have officially gone insane.

"Why do I not like where this is going…?" Kane muttered to himself. He half excepted Jonothan to go crazy in an insane fit of laughter. He had a bad feeling about this… and in the past seven months, those feeling have not let him down…

"Ah!" A young girl with blonde hair said. She was dressed in a white summer dress with a blue and purple flower design on it. Red, wing-like appendages were attached to her back. The girl jumped up in excitement when the girl with the blue dress entered the room, the door-sliding close behind her.

The room was actually the infirmary of Castle Laurante. The main room's walls were painted a pale green and white with several pictures hanging on the wall. Several light-colored chairs were up against the furthest wall from the door. A couch of the same color was up against the opposite wall. That was also the same couch the young girl had jumped up from.

The doctor's office was off to the side in a side room. The door was currently closed. The doctor himself, a middle-aged man in a white lab coat had been sitting beside the young girl with a clipboard in his left hand and a pen in the other. The actual patients' rooms were off in other wings of the infirmary.

The young girl ran over and gave blonde-hair a really big hug. The girl hugged her back and smiled.

"Kagumi, are you and the Dr. Paloski having fun?" The girl asked.

Kagumi grinned and nodded in excitement. The doctor smiled and stood up and walked over to Kagumi and the girl. He placed his hand on Kagumi's shoulder and slightly squeezed it.

"Kagumi has been a really great help to me while I checked on my patients, haven't you?" The doctor smiled.

Kagumi nodded. "In just a short while she has been here, I have been able to teach her enough signs to be able to communicate. She learns really fast." The doctor said. "Isn't that right, Kagumi?"

Kagumi nodded her head in the affirmative.

"That's great! Kagumi, you will have to teach me the signs so we can talk and understand each other without having to write down the words."

Kagumi nodded. "Oh, Nina?" Dr. Paloski said.

"Yes?" Nina said.

"I would like to speak with you for a moment. Kagumi, can you go check to see if any of the patients need anything else?" The doctor asked.

Kagumi grinned and signed that she would do so. She quickly ran out the sliding door and into the patients' ward. Nina looked over at Paloski and smiled. "She seems really happy and energetic. I guess that the medicine you gave her is helping?"

"Yes." Paloski said. "It will slow down the degenerative process that the ventilators are causing, but it will not provide a permanent solution to the problem. Kagumi understands. I have explained to her that we may be able to repair the damage, and she has agreed to the operation."

"That's good." Nina smiled. "After that's over, what will happen?"

"That's up to Kagumi. She has voiced her want to go live with you at Anglous." Paloski said. "But I digress, the reason I wanted to talk to you was about our other

patient."

Nina nodded. "Yeah, that's the other reason that I came down to the infirmary. How is he?"

Paloski smiled. "Not doing to bad, actually. Anyone else that would have come here in that condition would have most certainly have died within hours. But your friend has managed to almost make a complete recovery. With the exception of a few spikes in his temperature over the past month, he's in good health."

"Great, um… can I go on in there now?" Nina asked.

"I suppose so. Don't stay too long though." Paloski said.

"All right." Nina grinned as she turned around and bolted out of the waiting room and through the sliding doors that Kagumi had exited through.

"So, are we officially done with this mission, or is there something we left out?" Vin asked to Manna as they walked down a cobblestone path in the castle's giant outdoor garden. A number of different-colored flowers were all over the garden. Numerous different kinds of flowers and ivy laced up the fences that bordered the garden. A different variety of trees blocked the intense ray of the sun. A small stream ran the course of the garden.

"Hmm. That bored already?" Manna asked, smirking. She and Vin walked over a small bridge that led to another part of the garden.

"No… well… sorta." Vin smirked as he placed his arm around Manna's shoulder. "If you recall, we have spend seven months on the Asparia Mission. We haven't even seen each other until a month ago."

"Spend the quality time with each other, eh?" Manna said. "Ah, ha. I see."

Vin just shook his head in amusement. "Ah, I see that we think along the same lines then. See, this is why I like you."

"Oh, I thought it had something to do with my wine cellar." Manna said.

"That's one of the main motivators." Vin said with a serious face.

Manna laughed. "Oh, sure. That's what you say _now_. But we all know the truth, don't we?"

Vin grinned. "But, of course we all know the truth. Hell, even Rena can see through _that _act."

"Heh, must have something to do with hanging out with Dustin and Rei so long." Manna shook her head. "She really knows how to pick them. Of all of the guys here, she had to pick the pervert."

"Which one?" Van asked.

"Meh, Rei. At least he can planet jump. Rena doesn't have to bug me every time she wants to go see him." Manna said.

"Unlike Cat and Kane. Neither can planet jump. Did she really bug you for three hours to get you to bring her back?"

"I'd rather not think about that…" Manna said. "But, yeah. She did. I will probably go against all rational logic and right thinking, but I think I will give one of them a seirei stone, so they can planet jump."

"Eh?" Vin asked. "Okay… can you really do that?"

"Cat has only been to Asparia. It's not like she can go anywhere else." Manna sighed.

"Why not give it to Kane?" Vin asked.

"He's never been to Earth. All, well. I'll think of something. Anyway," Manna said. "Back to business. We have one more mission we have to do then we are technically done with this mission."

"What's that?" Vin asked, noticing the slightly amused look on Manna's face.

"Oh, must you ask?" Manna said innocently.

"Ah, I see." Vin smirked. "So, we must face _that _opponent again?"

"Uh, huh." Manna said. "Lucky us."

Kane ran all over the courtyard looking for any of his party members. He finally stopped when he saw Cat and Rena making faces at a stone-faced guard. Cat and Rena glanced over at Kane as he frantically called out their names.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked, looking concerned because of Kane's unusual behavior.

"W-where's the others?" Kane asked out of breath, bending over and placing his hands on his knees. He tried to catch his breath as Rena answered.

"Um… not to sure, actually." Rena giggled. "Cat and I are just annoying the royal guard. It's fun to see how long it takes before they crack and scream at us to go away."

"Not the point." Kane said, standing up straight. "I need to talk to everyone. I think the emperor's finally lost it."

"What do you mean?" Manna asked. She and Vin came walking up behind the three. "What's going on?"

"I think Nina said that she was going to the infirmary. Kagumi was there too last time I checked." Cat said.

"Good." Kane said, turning around. "Let's go. There's something I need to tell everyone." Kane walked back to the direction of the castle, leaving behind a very confused Cat, Rena, Manna, and Vin.

"Might as well go see what he's talking about." Rena said as she and the others followed suit.

"Ah." Nina mumbled to herself as she almost tripped over a cart with various supplies on it. She made her way through the narrow hallway. Closed doorways were aligning either side of the wall that lead to different patient rooms. Nina ignored all them and continued to make her way to the end of the hallway.

When she got to the end of the hallway, she made a sharp left and continued down another narrow hallway. Muttering to herself, she wondered just how pissed off her parents would be this time for running away. As princess of the eastern continent, she sure wasn't acting the part. But then again, she wasn't exactly one to follow the rules.

After the fight with the Master of Ceremonies and her followers was over, she opted to stay with the others to make sure that nothing else went wrong. Her parents were no doubt bald (much like Vin) from ripping their hair out from worrying about her disappearance again. But, when Dustin came out of the sky and told her he was a god, she knew that she had to take a chance. She had begged him to help her find Ryu. He helped her the best he could, protecting both her and Kagumi from Solona's forces.

The best thing he did for her was that he actually DID help her find Ryu again… well, sort of. It was Ryu, but at the same time, he was different. Solona had put him under a spell and she held his mind in her iron grip. The battle was long and hard, and after Ryu regained complete control of his mind, he pulled off a kamikaze move. He sacrificed himself (again) to save them all. The cost was great, though. The move took its toll on not only his body, but his mind as well.

Nina and Ryu had been reunited for a brief moment, before Solona pulled out the big guns and completed what she had originally planned to do. Nina shook her head as her musing. She stopped outside of a half-opened door and smiled slightly. She gently slid the door open and entered.

The room was nothing fancy. In fact it was just a simple white room with a window over on the left wall, that was opened half way. There were a couple of pictures hanging on the walls and a table over in the corner with some medical equipment on the table. A bed was over next to the opened window. Lying in the bed, on top of the sheets was a young man. Ryu, to be exactly. His long blue hair that was usually bound back in a loose ponytail was freed and fanned out around him. He was wearing a pair of white pants and no shirt on. Instead, his upper body and torso was covered up in bandages and medical wrap. He head and arms also had bandages over them, covering the various wounds that he had received in the battle against Solona. Ryu was sprawled out on the bed, slightly snoring.

Kagumi was sitting over in a chair that was up against the wall. She looked over and Nina and smiled. She quickly jumped up and ran over to Nina. She took hold of Nina's arm and quickly pulled her over to the bed. Nina grinned as Kagumi stopped a few feet from the bed and then walked back over to the chair and sat back down. The look on the twelve year-old's face was one of complete innocence. Nina knew better.

Nina turned around to face the child. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Kagumi just smiled. Nina nodded her head and attempted to go over to Kagumi, but stopped when she felt something grab hold of her hand. She quickly turned around and saw Ryu staring at her with a bemused look on his face. She grinned slightly and wiggled her hand free from his. She then sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her hands on her lap.

"So, you're awake finally?" Nina asked, trying hard not to giggle.

"Ow." Ryu muttered, holding his head. He then gave Nina a lopsided grin. "Kinda hard to sleep when there's so much noise going on."

"I see…" Nina said.

"Nina!" Nina turned around to see Kane standing in the doorway, looking somewhat between surprised and scared.

"What's wrong, Kane?" Nina asked.

Kane entered the room and slumped up against the wall. He sighed and fished around in his pockets for something. Rena, Manna, Vin, and Cat soon came into the room, looking just as anxious as Nina and Ryu were. Kagumi just happily hummed to herself.

Kane finally pulled out eight slips of plain white paper from his pants pocket and proceeded to hand each of them a slip. They looked down at the papers and noticed that they were not just plain slips of paper after all, but tickets to some place called "Timeline Hotel."

Rena summed up what everyone else was thinking. "What's this?"

"Tickets to a place called Timeline Hotel." Kane started to explain. "His majesty thought it would be a nice reward to send us on an all expense paid vacation for not only saving the kingdom not once, by twice, but also for saving the world as well. Think of it as a thank you thing." Kane paused for a moment, then continued. "He sent tickets to Sora and Troy, too. Dustin's not on Asparia right now and Rei and Zeke are wandering off halfway between Bum-F'ed and…"

"We get the idea Kane." Manna said.

"Anyway, it says here that the place is really fun for all ages and stuff." Rena said. "Sounds like an amusement park."

"How exactly are we suppose to get there?" Manna said, looking down at her ticket. Nina turned to Kane, which had a really big grin on his face.

"Ah, ha!" Kane laughed. "That's the fun part." He fished around in his pants pocket again and pulled out what appeared to be some sort of device with buttons on it. "The directions to the hotel just said that when we were ready, just to press this button."

"Sounds a bit odd to me." Rena said. "But, I suppose we all need a vacation, right Ryu?" Rena grinned, looking at her brother that was still lying on the bed.

Ryu gave Rena a pathetic wave. "Aye. After being cooped up here for at least a month, I'm ready for some R and R."

"Didn't you have enough?" Vin asked. "Or are you just lazy?"

"Shud'up…" Ryu mumbled, giving Vin a disdained look.

"So, when are we going?" Cat asked, trying really hard not to giggle at Ryu's childish behavior.

"When everyone is ready and packed." Kane said. He grinned. "It said in the pamphlet that came with the tickets that there's a beach, so remember everyone to bring your swimsuits."

"Oh, this is sounding more and more fun by the minute." Manna smirked. "You just want to see Cat in a bikini, don't you Kane?"

Poor Kane turned beat-red as everyone else laughed. This was going to be an interesting vacation indeed.

To be continued


	3. Meetings

Timeline Vacation

Chapter 3

Strange meetings

Chapter written by Cat-Star4

Me: The third chapter of Timeline Vacation is here!

Muse: About time. You use up my inspiration to fast!

Me: Well it's hard to write a novel, this and a insane roleplay. Not my fault!

Muse: Sure it ain't.

Me: Aww; shut up! School's part of the problem. My teachers seem to think I live to do reports.

Muse: That's life, get over it.

Kipper: So, when we gonna actually gonna get to this Timeline Hotel?

Me: You'll see, so lets get on with it. Man, this is one confusing chapter.

Thanks Airess! Glad ya thought it was funny! I hope I got their personalities right!

* * *

A bright light surrounded the group from Wyndia and they disappeared.

A dazed Ryu and company found themselves infront of a large building. Not even Wyndia's Castle was so big! The Children stood gaping.

"This place looks awesome!" Said Rosco as he caught a glimpse of part of the amusement park behind the building.

"Your telling me!" Said Makas. "Look at all the machines!"

"Is that a pool I see!" Cried Nirra, looking of to the side.

"Just great a...Wait, what's a pool?" Kipper asked?

"A place to go swimming. You're a fish, ya otta know that." Said Rosco, heading to check it out.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Kipper said, annoyed.

"Wait a second, kids. We need to check in before we can go do anything!" Ryu called after them as they ran off.

They halted with a sigh and trudged back, sulking.

"Aww man!" Said Makas and Rosco at the same time.

The fairly large group made their way up the stairs and into the building. They were amazed at what they saw when they got inside.

They almost couldn't count all the people inside, from so many different timelines and places. There were also people dressed in odd bright red uniforms, pushing carts of food and carrying people's luggage.

"What a lovely place. Don't you think so, Ryu?" Nina asked him.

"I must agree." Ryu replied, nodding, but feeling uneasy around the crowds.

"This place is gigantic!" Madelline said in awe.

"Cool!" Came the children's voices.

They were all so enthralled that they failed to notice a second group coming in behind them.

This group consisted of, A young man with long blue hair with it tied back in a pony-tail. A young woman with short blond hair in a blue, white and gold dress. Trailing behind them was a little girl, about 12 or so, with blond hair, and red, winglike appendage coming out of her back.

A woman with dark purple hair, a black shirt, and blue jeans followed. Next to her was a bald man. Beside him was a woman with long blue hair who was looking very excited.

Beside her was an equally excited girl with long, dark brown hair, and glasses. She was clinging to the arm of a somewhat embarrassed, blond, spiky-haired young man.

Behind them was a man pointed ears, and long really light-blond hair, followed by a woman with long blond hair, and wearing somewhat of a bikini.

Both groups arrived at the desk at the same time. Two different managers greeted them

"Hello there and welcome to the Timeline Hotel. I hope you have a great time." Both men said in a almost scary unison.

Ryu and the blue haired man said in almost freaky unison," I'm Ryu, and we have reservations here." Both men turned to glare at each other.

The King of Wyndia almost laughed. "Ok, this is the worst imposter of me yet. You look nothing like me."

The young man glared. "Me! It's you who are the imposter!" He cried.

"Than explain to me why you have my name?" The King asked.

"I was born with it! Care to explain why you have my name!" The other Ryu contorted.

"The same reason you just gave me!" The Wyndian King yelled back, almost looking like he was about to un-sheath his sword and use it on the supposed imposter.

Luckily the queen noticed this and grabbed her husband's arm, stopping him from doing something rash.

"Ryu, stop and be sensible. Violence I don't think will solve anything in this case."

"Sorry Nina, but you know how I am around large crowds. I don't like it, and it's making me edgy!" Ryu groaned.

At hearing the Queen's name, the woman with short blond hair got mad.

"Hey, it seems to me like you are the imposters! I'm Nina." She cried in anger.

"No, I'm Nina!" The Queen yelled back, and the argument continued and looked soon to get violent.

The managers spoke one again in scary unison. "We would rather not have violence in the doors of the hotel. May you both please state your last names."

The king turned away from glaring at the other Ryu, and responded, "I am Ryu Wyndia, King of the country of Wyndia."

Right after the other Ryu responded. "I'm Ryu Reider,"

"Now see there, that solves your identity problem. Both of you are registered to have rooms here. Here are the keys for all the rooms. May we see you tickets?" The managers said in unison, which was really beginning to weird everyone out, and the Ryu's exchanged their tickets for the keys.

"Now remember to have fun here at the Timeline Hotel where we are not limited to space and time. DO not be alarmed if you see anything out of the ordinary, though do report anything suspicious." The managers called out one last time, as the two groups moved away.

"What do you mean the King of Wyndia? It's long since been renamed Anglous." Said Ryu Reider.

"Right. What century are you from pal?" Asked Teepo.

"The sixth Destined Cycle to be in fact." Reider replied.

"What on Asparia is a destined cycle? Asked the Wyndian Queen.

Meanwhile two of the members of Reider's group were whispering to each other.

"Cat, there are two Ryu's here. I must be losing my mind!" The spiky-haired blond whispered to the woman attached to his arm.

"Then we all must be losing it too cause we can all see two Ryu's, Kane." Replied the woman attached to Kane's arm.

"It sure is ironic, isn't Manna?" the long blue-haired woman asked the violet-haired lady.

"Rena, I really don't care." Replied Manna.

"Kagumi sure thinks it's funny." Rena replied, looking over at the 12 year old who's shoulders were silently shaking with laughter. The situation was rather funny.

"Now I understand. Your me from the third Cycle. I remember having a few of your memories, but I must admit this is really odd." The sixth Ryu replied. "It's very interesting to meet, myself..."

"Likewise. This is too strange. So you are saying I get reincarnated three more times. How lovely." Ryu said, almost depressed.

"Ya, this is all really interesting, but we all wanna hit the pool, not stand here talking." Said Rosco.

"Right, can we go swimming now dad?" Asked Nirra?

"Sure, go right ahead, but be back by dinner." Ryu answered.

"Ok dad, we will! Common Kipper, lets go!" Nirra said, grabbing his arm and dragging the startled teen away, who was making a protest.

"But, I...I...I..." It was ignored as the kids left, heading in the direction of the pool.

To be continued...


	4. Back To the Basics

Standard disclaimer: Capcom owns Breath of Fire, Catstar4 owns A Breath of Fire story, I own Dragon Legend, and Dragon and Mana own their characters. Zah!

AN (Airess): happily hums along with the midi Invoke Ahem, yes. The fourth chapter of Timeline Vacation bd Yahoo! Anyway, great job Cat! The chapter was really funny. I was laughing the entire time during the Ryu and Nina meeting.

Reese: So, you are writing this to avoid doing your homework?

Me: No, it's just that I have nothing due right now, and I am bored.

Reese: Where is everyone then?

Me: Mana's at work, Isis is probably sleeping, and I think that Dragon's girlfriend is still visiting and I don't want to bug them. Plus, I feel the need, the need to…

Reese: Speed?

Me: Write. I didn't really like that movie anyway. Meh, I should get to writing, right?

Reese: Probably.

Me: Okay, next chappy of the Timeline Vacation!

Chapter Four

Back to Basics

Written by Airess

* * *

"Okay…." Rena muttered to herself as she watched her brother and his girlfriend talking with two people who could have passed as their twins. "This is really strange…"

"Interesting." Manna observed. "A nexus in space where different timelines intersect with each other. Never thought I'd actually see it with my own eyes."

"Say…what?" One of their traveling companions turned around and asked. She was the blond dressed in the bikini top and cargo mini-skirt. "Manna, care to repeat that?"

"Eh, oh nothing." Manna said nonchalantly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The blonde muttered.

"Nothing Sora." Manna smirked. "Nothing at all. But, if I was you, I'd be REALLY careful how you introduce yourself."

"Why?" Sora asked.

Manna only pointed over to where Nina and Ryu were talking to their counterparts. Sora paled slightly. The two being addressed were Ryu, Prince of the Brood and Nina, Princess of the Wyndian Nation. How did she miss _that?_

_I guess they lived after all… _Sora mused. She shook her head and walked over to a wall that had several paintings hung from it. Never in her life did she think that she'd see Ryu the third and his companions again. It just didn't seem real. The last time she had seem them was when…

…when she had tried to take the life of the blue-haired dragon prince. _King. He is king now _Sora reminded herself. To avoid having to confront them, she pretended to study the paintings on the wall.

Rena glanced around at the strange building before landing her gaze on a bewildered Sora. The young Ranger looked as if she had seen a ghost. Well, she may actually well have, seeing that she was looking right at those who she challenged and lost to, so long ago. Rena sighed and walked over to Sora.

"Interesting painting, no?" Rena said, looking at the painting.

"Interesting… yes." Sora muttered, not looking up from the painting.

"You wanna go on to your room? I'll cover for you." Rena said, turning to look at Sora. Sora looked at Rena for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Thatthat might be a good idea." Sora said. "Thanks Rena." Sora nodded before bolting in the direction of the long staircase that led to the upper floors.

Rena grinned as she turned her attention back to the other group. Besides the royals of Wyndia, there was a woren man standing beside a woman with red hair and rabbit ears. Another man with long purple hair and a woman wearing the most… unique outfit she had ever seen was also with them. What got her, however, was the group of kids that accompanied the adults. She put two and two together and guessed that they were the adults' kids.

"Rena." Rena turned around and noticed that Cat and Kane were behind her. "Where'd Sora go?" Kane asked.

"Upstairs, for the painfully obvious." Rena muttered.

"Ah, I see." Cat said. "This is really strange."

"Yeah, leave it to Jonothan to send us to a strange place for a vacation." Kane sighed.

"Yeah!" One of the kids with the group, a young girl with short blonde hair cheered. "Hey everyone! Let's go swimming!"

"Great!" An older looking girl agreed, as the group of kids ran by Rena, Cat, and Kane. One of the kids, however, didn't seem like he wanted to go along with the blonde girl, who was dragging him off to the pool by the arm.

"Wait! Hey!" The boy yelled, his protest falling of deaf ears.

"I wonder what's up?" Cat mused.

"POOL!" Rena yelled, pulling her shirt up over her head.

"RENA!" Ryu Reider jerked around to the sound of his older sister's voice. Reider made a choking noise and turned beet red as he turned around just in time to see Rena throw down her blue shirt. Ryu nearly fell in the fool in relief when he saw that Rena was wearing a purple bikini top.

She flashed Ryu an innocent smile. "What, Onii-chan? Something wrong?"

Ryu said nothing. He just stared down at the floor, his face beet red. Nina (the one from Anglous) giggled. Cat and Kane laughed as they watched the scenes unfold. Manna and Vin just shook their heads in amusement, as the man with the white hair grinned slightly.

"Hey guys," Manna said. "Vin and I have some business to go take care of, we'll meet up with you guys later."

"Sure… we know what you mean." Rena said slyly.

"What are you talking about?" Vin grinned as he and Manna walked off to the left and boarded an elevator.

"Business…" Rena laughed. "Sure." Something when off in the back of Rena's mind. She glanced around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "That was weird…"

Cat looked at Rena. "You sensed it too?"

"Yeah…"

"What is it?" Kane asked.

"Probably nothing to worry about." Rena said as she quickly bowed then bolted off in the direction of the pool, yelling something about swimming and something else that was hard to make out.

Kagumi looked over in the direction that Rena ran off in and grinned like a maniac. She quickly bolted after Rena. The man with the white hair laughed and turned to the remaining parties. "I am going to the pool. I will see everyone later."

After they left, the remaining people just looked at each other. The Wyndian King looked at Reider. "That girl with blue hair, is that your sister?"

Ryu just mumbled a reply. The king nodded in agreement. Kane looked over at the two men and shrugged. "What's the problem?"

"I thought that…" Reider muttered under his breath.

"Don' that just beat all!" The woren man laughed. "That girl is strange."

"You can say that again." Nina (Anglous) said, laughing slightly. "Apparently, I think we got off on the wrong foot… um…" Nina shifted from her left foot to her right uncomfortably.

"So," Kane grinned, walking over to the Wyndian King. "I'm Kane Lokhart." He said as he extended his hand. The king nodded and after a moment, shook the dark dragon's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kane." The king said. "I think that you already know who I am. This is my wife, Queen Nina Wyndia." The king gestured to the blonde lady with wings. "The woren is Rei and that's his wife, Momo. The man with the purple hair is my brother, Teepo and the woman in the… unique outfit is his wife, Madeline. The children that just ran off are our kids."

"Ah, I see now." Kane said. Kane glanced over at Teepo and Madeline. "Hm…. Ah, anyway, I think you already know Ryu Reider and Nina de Anglous. The woman and the man that left on business are Manna and Vin Sphere. The little girl is called Kagumi. The blue-haired psycho is Rena Moon. The man that went to the pool with Rena and Kagumi is Troy of the Pearl Kingdom. And this is…" Kane said, gesturing to the girl beside him.

"I am Katrina Parson." Cat said. "But you can call me Cat."

"Nice to meet all of you." The Wyndian queen said.

"Likewise." Reider said, finally losing the blush on his face.

"Heh, well," Kane said. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go check out that oft-talked about pool now." Kane grinned as he turned to Cat. "You coming?"

"What? And miss the chance of seeing you in swim trunks? Oh, come on!" Cat laughed as she and Kane waved to the groups and walked off in the direction of the pool.

"They going out or something?" The one called Rei asked.

"Yeah." Nina Anglous said, laughing slightly.

"He seems a bit different somehow." Teepo said, staring after Kane and Cat. "There's almost something familiar about his power…"

"He should." Reider said. "Kane is a dark dragon after all."

"Say, what!"

* * *

"BONZAI!" Rena screamed at the top of her lungs as she dove off the high dive. She made a huge splash upon impact.

"I give it a 6.8." The boy who was called Rosco laughed. "You lose points for lack of grace."

"Lack of grace, huh?" Rena said to Rosco, her eye twitching slightly. "I'll show YOU lack of grace!" Rena laughed as she dunked the young Wyndian prince.

"Hey!" Rosco's twin sister, Nirra said. "That's my brother!" She swam over to where Rena was currently dunking Rosco.

"Your brother?" Rena asked. Nirra nodded.

"Only I am allowed to dunk him!" Nirra laughed and began to help Rena dunk her brother.

"Ah!" Kagumi laughed as she walked over to the edge of the pool, dressed in a pink one piece bathing suit. She giggled as she watched Rena and Nirra dunk Rosco. She quickly jumped in and swam over to the three.

"Wanna help? Nirra asked. Kagumi nodded.

"Kids." Kane mused as he and Cat entered the pool area. Cat had already changed from her outfit into a black and purple two piece bikini. Kane was currently walking around in his black swim trunks and a white tee-shirt.

"C'mon!" Rena laughed. "Everyone jump on in!"

"Great!" The woren boy named Makas cheered as he and his sister, Reina jumped into the pool.

"Hey fish!" Rosco yelled at a boy with brown hair that was standing at the edge of the pool in his swim trunks, who was eyeing the pool wearily. "Come on!"

"Uh, nah." The boy said nervously. "I'd rather just watch you guys."

"Kip!" Nirra yelled. "Come on!"

"Yeah, the water's great!" Rena laughed.

"You're missing out on the fun!" Reina said, splashing at her brother Makas.

"Hey!" Makas laughed.

"No thanks." Kipper said. "I think I'll pass on this one."

"You're missing out on all the fun!" Rena said.

"Hm?" Kane looked over at the nervous boy. "Hey, Kipper right?" The boy nodded. "What's wrong? Don't like the water?"

"No." Kipper said, sighing. "It's just that… well, I can't really swim well… at all, actually."

"Can't swim?" Troy asked as he walked over to the three. He had changed into a pair of black swim trunks. His long hair was bound back into a pony-tail.

"Yeah." Kipper said.

"Well. That's a problem, eh?" Troy said, grinning slightly.

"Major problem." Kane said as he folded his arms over his chest and nodded in agreement.

"That bad?" Kipper asked, deflated.

"You will just have to fix that, right?" Cat giggled.

"But how, is the question." Troy mused. "Ah, ha!" Troy laughed, snapping his fingers. "I know! Kipper, how about I teach you to swim!"

"You will do that?" Kipper asked, surprised.

"Yeah. It's no fun when you can't join your friends in the pool because you can't swim. I'm the best swimmer around. I'll have you swimming before the days over, I guarantee it!" Troy laughed.

"I'd say you are full of it, but I have actually seen you swim, and you really are a strong swimmer." Kane laughed. "Speaking of which…" Kane pulled his shirt off and threw it to the group. "We'll meet you guys in the pool!"

Cat gave a loud yelp as she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms lace around her waist. She turned around to see that Kane had her in a tight embrace. "Kane?" Cat smiled.

"BONZAI!" Kane laughed while catching Cat off guard. He hurled himself towards the pool, Cat still in his arms. Loud shrieks could be heard as the two hit the water.

"8.7." Rosco laughed, right before Rena and Nirra went back to dunking him underwater.

* * *

Several hours later, everyone was still playing in the pool. It seemed like Rena, Nirra, Makas, Kagumi, and Reina seemed to make a game out of alternately dunking Rosco in the water. When he would come up for air, he would make a comment about how lousy their techniques were, then the next group went back to dunking him.

After being forced into the pool with Kane, Cat had created her own game that involved her summoning geysers of water and hurling them at Kane. She said that no one tackled her and got away with it. Kane would make some cheesy comment, then counter her 'attack' with water blitz. The two were swimming all over the pool, trying to catch one another, laughing the entire time.

After Kipper had gotten use to the water, Troy taught Kipper how to hold his breath underwater for more than the three-minute time limit. After that, they moved onto learning how to float. By the time that three hours had gone by, Kipper was able to wade around in the deep end of the pool without too much floundering around.

"Hey, cool!" Kipper laughed. "I didn't know swimming was this easy."

"Well, usually it's not, but since I live in the ocean, swimming just comes natural for me. I just simply taught you how a Pearl Clansman learns to swim. It's a faster lesson than learning the way you would normally." Troy said, wading around in the deep end with Kipper.

"Thanks Troy." Kipper said.

"No problem." Troy laughed as he heard Rosco make another cheesy comment. "You may want to go help your friends."

"Yeah." Kipper laughed. "Nirra may need my help." Kipper laughed again as he awkwardly swam off to where Nirra and the others were.

A suddenly flash of light over at the edge of the pool caught everyone's attention. When the light died down, a man with tan skin and short brown hair walked over to the pool's edge. He was already dressed in a pair of green and black swim trunks. He grinned when he spotted Rena.

"Hey Rennie!" The man laughed. "Nice assets!"

Rena let out an undignified noise and blushed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She quickly dove underwater to avoid being started at by the new arrival. Nirra gave Rena a confused look and looked over at the man.

"Who are you suppose to be?" She asked the man.

"Eh, me?" The man asked, pointing to himself. "Ah, I'm Rei Loneso, a friend of Rennie's and her friends." Rei laughed. "I heard they went on vacation here and decided to come join them."

"Don't you need a reservation or something?" Cat asked, wading behind Kane.

"Nah, I know the owner of the place. Great guy!" Rei did a double take at Nirra. He leaned over the edge of the pool. "Say, lady! I was thinking that you and I could go and get to know each other a little better. Maybe go get a drink or something?"

"What!" Nirra yelled in outrage. "Are you hitting on me!"

"Well, if you want to put it that way, then yeah. I guess." Rei's grin widened.

"You pervert!" Rena shouted as she shot up from the water and into the air, her draconic wings keeping her in flight. "Since when were you some sort of pedophile!"

"What?" Rei asked, confused.

"What are you doing!" Kipper demanded.

"I'm eleven, you idiot!" Nirra shouted, jumping out of the pool and summoning her want to her hand.

"E—eleven!" Rei cried out in surprise.

"LIGHNTING!" Nirra shouted as a bolt of lightning shot from her wand and struck Rei.

"BAKA!" Rena screamed. "HOLY LIGHTNING!"

"SHI!" Rei screamed as Nirra beat Rei upside the head with her wand, causing him to fall over into the water.

"0.0." Rosco laughed, as Kipper and the rest watched as Rena and Nirra continued to beat Rei up. Cried of "I thought she was at least 16!" were heard above the sounds of elemental spells and curses being hurled at the thief.

"RENNIE!" Rei cried in vain as the young dragoness jumped on top of the thief and dunked him under water.

"Eeouch!" Kane said as he saw Nirra and Rena hit Rei again. "Nirra always like that?"

"Only if you really piss her off." Kipper said. The rest of the group just nodded in agreement.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kane grinned slightly. "I'll just not have to make her mad, that's all…."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. A Talk

Muse: Wow, you wrote this all in one day, and it's pretty long to. That's a first.

Me: I had a lot of ideas. I just got off my lazy butt and did them

Muse: You also haven't used me up on the novel an role-play.

Me: Aww, shut up. I also banned you from vacations.

Muse: That ends next week.

Me: Aww, shut up! Anyway, cool chapter Airess. I was laughing the whole time Rena and Nirra were beating up Rei! Anyshoe Here's the next Chapter of Timeline!

Kipper: You let out my secret to everyone!

Me: That you can't swim? First of all Airess did that and second of all you learned to swim. Be glad that only that part was let out.

Kipper: Fine

Me: Like I said, here is the next chapter of Timeline! Grab your cameras!

**Timeline Vacation**

**Chapter 5**

**A Talk**

Finally Nirra had grown tired from beating up the thief called Rei. "And don't you ever hit on me again, am I making myself clear, creep?" She asked, her face red and puffy.

"Crystal," came the groaned reply.

Kipper floundered over to her."Nirra, don't you think you and Rena over-did it a little?" Kipper asked.

"No, why? You wanna be hit to?" Nirra growled at her boyfriend, not exactly cooled off yet.

Kipper waved his hands in front of his face, sinking a couple times as he did so, looking unnerved and somewhat scared." N...no...Sorry I said anything." Kipper replied and grabbed the half-drowned thief and pulled him out of the pool.

"Thanks." The thief muttered gratefully, but the reply was a fist in his face.

"I better not find you hitting on my girlfriend again, or what they just did will feel like a tickle compared to what I'll do." Kipper warned, dropping Rei.

"I'll just stay very far away from them." Rei groaned, standing up, his hair was soaked and slightly sticking up after being hit by the lighting spells.

Rosco approached him. "Dude, you got off light when it comes to my sister. It's usually a lot worse. I've never seen Fish so protective of her before.

"So, his name is Fish? What an odd name for a Brood."

Kipper looked really annoyed once again and walked up to Rosco. "You want to be a fish? Well then go right ahead. Kipper gave Rosco a shove, and as Rosco stumbled backwards he fell into Rei and the both landed in the water with a big splash. With a smirk Kipper shouted at the two. "0.0"

The Wyndian king approached the pool followed by Teepo and Madelline."Kids, it's time to eat, so get changed and meet at the dining hall in 15 minutes." He told them.

"Ok, no problem dad!" Rosco called out from the water and crawled out of the pool.

Makas and Reina were shaking the water from their fur. "My fur is saturated like a sponge. No wonder cats hate water." Makas complained.

"But it's too much fun not to to do again!" Reina replied as she wrung out her tail, laughing.

A soft cry from a unnoticed bundle in Madelline's arms interrupted them. "Oh, did ye just wake up, my liddle Chancy? I bet yer real hungry aren't ya?" She asked the baby. "Teepo, I'll be up in our room feeding him. I'll be down when he's done." Madelline said, heading for the direction of hotel elevator.

Teepo waved goodbye to his infant son and Madelline, when he was approached by Cat.

"Aww. that baby was cute! What's his name!" She asked him.

"His name's Chance." Teepo replied proudly. His stomach then growled loudly and he noticed the kids had all left the pool. "I'm gonna go get some grub. See you later!" He waved and left to get something to eat.

Kane walked up to Cat. "You want to get something to eat as well?" He asked her.

"Sure, I'm hungry!" Grinned Cat, and she called over to Rena. "Rena, we're gonna get something to eat. You coming?"

Rena pulled herself out of the pool and shouted back, "I'm coming!" She ran over to them. "It has been a while since we all ate." She stated, her own stomach growling.

* * *

"So, Teepo, where's Madelline and Chance?" Ryu asked as Teepo pulled up a chair by the Wyndian royals after getting his food from the buffet. 

"Madelline's feeding Chance up in the room. Can't very well do it in public." Teepo replied, blush hinting his cheeks. We've been banned from the general store from her feeding him like that, but it's supposed to build up a baby's immunity. She doesn't want to take any risks with him. I don't blame her. I don't want to lose him either."

"Kipper swore you guys an oath that he'd die before anything bad happened to Chance. I'm sure he'll be fine. Plus, it real hard for us to get sick anyway." Ryu replied.

"Ya, I know, but we already nearly lost him, before he was even born. It's really hard for you to understand, and I'm not asking you to, and I don't even know why I'm on this subject." Teepo said and went back to poking as food.

Ryu decided to drop the subject. "So, what do you kids have planned for tomorrow?"

"I wanna check out the amusement park place! It looks really cool!" Said Rosco!

"Me too, and can go to the clothing store later, after dinner?"

"Only if someone older goes with you. Your mother and I are going to be at a poetry reading."

"Ok, I know just who to ask!" Nirra said and went back to eating. When she was done she hopped out of her seat and walked over to the table where Ryu Reider, the Anglous princess, and Rena were sitting.

"Um, Rena, you wouldn't mind going to the clothing store with me? My parents want me to go with someone older than I am"

Rena smiled. "Of course not. I'd be glad to go shopping with you!" She replied happily!

Nirra gave a wide grin and hugged Rena. "Thank you very much!"

"Your welcome. Maybe Cat and Reina would want to join us!"

"A group! That would make mom and dad even more happier." Nirra said as she rushed off to get Reina.

Rena turned to Cat. "Hey, Nirra and I are going shopping, do you want to come?"

"Sure, why not. I'd be cool to see what kind of stuff they sell here!" Cat replied. "I'll be back in a couple of hours Kane. I know you don't want to come. It's kinda boring to watch girls shop."

Kane nodded in agreement which Cat smacked him. "What was that for?" He asked in surprise.

"I was joking, not being serious!" Cat fumed. "As I said I'll be back in a couple of hours."

* * *

"Nirra, I don't want to look at a bunch of girls clothes, so I don't know why you brought me. Not even Kane came with Cat." Kipper whined a bit. 

"Oh shut up and quit complaining. She said as she rooted through a rack of clothes. She was already dressed in a red semi-long sleeve shirt, and a purple skirt. Rena was still in her bikini. She pulled out a mighty skimpy red skirt and top. "Aww man, dad would have a cow if I tried this on, and no one here is my size." She thought for a minute and then dragged kipper over to the changing room, and shoved him into a stall and closed the door. She then tossed the outfit over the top.

"What the heck is this Nirra?" Kipper demanded as the outfit fell on him.

"I want you to try that on for me." She ordered him

"What?" Came out Kipper's choked reply.

"You are going to put that on, or you are not coming out!" She yelled.

"Good, I wouldn't come out anyway!" He called back.

"You'll put it on or I'll cast every painful spell I know on you!" She warned.

"Fine." Kipper said with a defeated sigh. He slipped out of shirt and jeans, thankful that he had kept his boxers on. A pair of girl shoes clunked him on the head. "Oww!"

"Try those on too!" Nirra yelled from the other side of the door.

He had a hard time slipping into the top half of the outfit which was nothing more than two semi-thin pieces of cloth, that on a girl would leave very little to the imagination, that were connected to a necklace like thing, and a metal band that went the ribs, and the bottom was a long red and gold cloth that was connected just a bit below the belly-button and a large slit at the end that was connected by three violet bands. There were also a few armbands sand he somehow managed to get the shoes on his feet.

"Are you done in there yet! You take longer than we girls do with three things!" He heard Nirra call.

"Yes, unfortunately I am." He said and muttered the last part to himself. He heard Nirra move away from the door and he trudged out. Heat flared in his cheeks as they turned red and he also felt it on the tips of his ears. To his surprise and embarrassment Rena was standing there too. His hands went behind his back.

Come on Kipper, your hiding the pretty armbands. Spread your arms out!" Nirra ordered him, fingering her wand.

The embarrassed teen spread out his arms, as sweat droplets formed on his face and Nirra and Rena began laughing. Nirra was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes as she covered her mouth with one hand and held her chest with the other.

No tears came from Rena's eyes but she had both arms holding her chest as she laughed quite loudly.

Kipper noticed as some people stared at him in disgust and heard a lady whisper, "I swear they let anyone in here these days. Even those weirdo crossdressers."

"Lets find some more dresses for miss Kipper to try on!" Nirra laughed to Rena.

"Yes, lets." Rena, still laughing replied."

"Now don't you dare move from there, Kipper, or you won't like it, trust me!" Nirra laugh-hissed a warning.

A minute after Rena and Nirra left the area, Rosco showed up. "Well, Fish, that's a very interest outfit. I never knew you were a crossdresser.

Even more red flowed up Kipper's cheeks. If it wasn't bad enough that the girls saw him that way, now his best friend did to.

"Actually, you look kinda nice in a dress." Rosco joking smirked.

It was now Kipper's turn to smirk. He would not go it alone. He saw the girls coming back with an armload of dresses. "What's that Rosco, you think you'd look nice in a dress. Hey, it looks like Rosco wants to help Nirra." He said a little loudly and grabbed Rosco's arm so he couldn't leave.

"Oh really, that's wonderful!" Said Nirra!

"I hate you Fish." Rosco hissed at Kipper.

"No you don't." Said Kipper as they were shoved into the stalls. Dressed, outfits and shoes bombarded them.

* * *

When Teepo had noticed Kane sitting at a table by himself looking kinda bored, he decided he would have a chat with his fellow dark dragon from the very far away future. "Mind if I pull up a chair...Kane right?"Teepo asked. 

"Sure. I don't see why not. Go right ahead Teepo!" Kane replied as Teepo sat down.

"I notice that you and the Ryu of your time get along quite well. I was told that in the Destined Cycle the Dark Dragon is supposed to fight against the Light Dragon. But it doesn't seem as if you engaged him in battle at all. How is that?" Teepo asked.

Kane remembered he had asked that question before. And he had answered it himself. He told Teepo the same answer he had given himself. "Because Ryu is not my enemy."

"I had known that. I had known it for a long time, and I suppose it wouldn't had mattered if the wackjob of a goddess Myria hadn't got ahold of me when I was still young. It took her a while to convince me, and she had a reply to every mark I made. One time I even had the guts to ask her, if she was so motherly, than why was I locked in a room. She replied to me it was because I was grounded." Teepo paused.

"Really. Sounds like you got little respect for higher ups." Kane chuckled. "Continue."

"She kept trying to convince me to give up the power of the brood, and how it was too dangerous for the world. I remember telling her on quite a few occasions to waste her breath on someone that cares and that she could stuff her words down her throat. But being told that for years gets to you and eventually I did submit. Do you know what it's like not to see the sky. Something many people take for granted."

"Yep, I know it all to well, for the majority of my life I lived underground in a place called Shelder. I left it though, cause I wanted to see the sky." Said Kane with a sigh.

"Can't blame you for that. The room I was locked in for fifteen years may have looked like a peaceful place, and it looked like a peaceful meadow. But, there was no sky and noticeable metal walls surrounding me. So many birds died trying to leave. I felt bad, and began to wonder if life was really so sacred to her as she said, why she let those birds die in there."

"You do got a point there." Kane agreed.

"But it was a thought that was shoved to the back of my head, and Ryu eventually came, and to make it even better Rei was with them. I had missed my brothers so much. Then, I heard her voice in my head. She told me to convince Ryu to give up his powers as well, or I was to kill him. She also told me to pay no attention to Rei either. I had never been so rude to Rei before and I felt terrible! Words that I never wanted to say came out of my mouth when he told me how happy he was that I was alive. I saw the hurt in his eyes, but then I remembered it was Ryu's life on the line, not Rei's. I pleaded with him and then sent him into a dream world and when I met up with him there he had still refused to listen, and I regrettably left him there to face a monster, though he defeated it cause I saw him about ten minutes he was back in the room with me. I pleaded with him once again to give them up, and he shakily drew his sword against me, which shocked me to say the least. I then transformed into this gigantic dragon. We battled and I was fatally wounded, or so I thought. When I awoke I was in unending darkness and wandered it for seventeen years where I woke up and met Ryu and Rei's children." Teepo said, taking a somewhat saddened deep breath.

"You really don't like this Myria do you?" Kane asked.

"I wish I could have been with Ryu when he caused her death. No more having to worry about things like that happening again. I'm glad she's gone. I'd kick her butt from here to the moon if I ever saw her again." Teepo said all high and mighty and somewhat angrily.

"Heh, you don't say." Kane chuckled sheepishly. Sora would have to be real careful how she introduced herself now.

"Thanks for listening. It's not exactly something I can tell my brother. Neither of us feel too comfortable around each other. We both feel to much regret for trying to kill each other. Plus, I figured you'd understand better since you are a Darkness Dragon yourself." Teepo said, gratefully.

"No prob. It was boring without Cat around anyway."

"I better get to the room. I know Madelline is already asleep. The poor woman missed dinner. She's been so tired taking care of Chance. See ya later Kane." Teepo said, waving goodbye as he headed to his room.

To be continued...


	6. Guess Who

AN: Heh, school's out, so I can finally get to work on this next chapter :) The girls making Kip and Rosco dress up, that was really funny Catstar :)

Reese: runs into the room Are we on?

Me: Yup. Say, did you have fun on vacation?

Reese: Yeah, I'm ready to work now :)

Me: 'Bout freaking time.

Reese: HEY! angry look

Me: On with the story

Chapter Six

Guess Who?

Written by Airess

"So." Manna said, sitting cross-legged on the ground, under the shade of a tree. Her shoulder-length purplish-black hair was tied back into a ponytail on the top of her head. She was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt and was wearing an ankle length black skirt that had slits on either side. She had a silver anhk choker on as well as many silver bracelets on her wrists. She was currently flipping through a worn leather-bound book.

"So." Her companion said, also sitting cross-legged against a tree. He had his arms crossed over his chest; a pensive look on his serious face. The man, better known as Vin Sphere, was dressed in a black, sleeveless shirt and tan cargo pants. He glanced up at Manna, and then over to the book she was looking through.

"Did you find out anything?" Manna asked, not looking up from the book.

"Taerave said nothing on the matter." Vin sighed, with an annoyed look painted across his face.

"She withheld information, or just didn't know anything on the subject?" Manna asked, the upper corners of her mouth quirking into a small smirk.

"I suppose it would be the latter of the two. She seemed really disheveled about the subject, actually. Did you learn anything from Maya?"

"She told me she had several of her subordinates on the case, but they have yet to turn up anything of actual importance."

"So, does that mean that it leaves us to take on this mission?" Vin laughed.

"Everyone seems to think just because I volunteered for the Asparia mission, that I actually have some sort of sentimental attachment to this world. I keep explaining that I took on the mission only to help Rena. They really can be annoying."

"Yeah, the only reason I took the mission was also to help you." Vin said, closing his eyes. "You'd think that the threat was over with."

"Is it ever?" Manna smirked slightly. "I just find it odd that it would be here, off all places."

"You did say this was a time nexus, right?" Vin asked. "So, a lot of strange things are bound to happen here."

"Still… it was rather surprising to actually get a call from the boss and learn about what's going on here." Manna said, closing the book and placing it right beside her on the grass.

"The boss called you?" Vin actually looked somewhat surprised by Manna's statement. "What did he have to say on the matter?"

"He said, and I quote, "Remember that obnoxious git that you had to fight? Well, somehow (please don't ask me how, I do not know) he managed to find his way over in your general direction. Oh, hope you don't mind taking care of that problem. Have fun." End quote. Well, at least that's what he had his messenger say." Manna sighed.

"Messenger?" Vin laughed. "He sent Sumomo?"

"Ugh, yes." Manna rolled her eyes. "That annoying pink laptop that he carries around. I think he does it just to annoy us. I want to puke ever time I see that mini-annoyance dancing around when she's in screensaver mode. Can I shoot it?"

"But, then wouldn't he get mad at you?" Vin couldn't help but laugh. "Have you spoken to Sakura about it?"

"She thinks Sumomo is just the cutest thing on the planet. Anyway, she left after she relayed the message. Rena might catch wind of the plan if she saw Sumomo here." Manna laughed. "Actually, that would be rather funny… if you think about it."

"True. True." Vin said, nodding his head in agreement. "Not yet, though, for either one of them."

"Yeah, that's the only bad thing about that." Manna said. "Anyway, back to business; what shall we do about our… little problem?"

"You can always go medieval on his sorry ass." Vin said. "But would it really work, though?"

"Hm… Akuryo Taisan works rather well." Manna said, contemplating her current options. "But he would be stronger than that, wouldn't he? Well then… we may need Cat and Dustin's help on this one… Oh matisee onejakda… Did I just say that we may need Dustin's help?" Manna frowned.

"Sadly, yes." Vin said. "The forces of good and their twisted, sadistic sense of humor. Think we should talk to Taerave about this one?"

"No, no. It wouldn't do any good anyway… I think we just have to deal with it. So, who wants to call Dustin?"

_I will!_ A high-pitched voice squeaked in delight. Manna and Vin's eyes widened in annoyance as a blue light flared up and quickly dispersed. On the ground, just a few feet from Manna was a small figure no taller than a foot high. The small girl had pink hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a light pink shirt with big, puffy sleeves and puffy pants. She was wearing slippers and a decorative pink scarf tied around her waist in a bow. The little girl bowed to the two bewildered Furyians.

"Su-sumomo?" Vin mumbled, not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Aiee…" Manna muttered, trying to regain her composer. "Taika… Aye, Sumomo? What are you doing here!"

"My master sent me here to aid you in your mission." The pink girl giggled.

"Definitely having a chat with the boss about this one." Manna muttered darkly.

"Computers should never be this… pink…" Vin nodded in agreement.

"I resent that!" The one called Sumomo yelled, stamping her little foot on the ground. "Do you want my help or not?"

"What happens if we choose no?" Manna grinned.

"That's not very nice!" Sumomo wailed, giant tears falling down her cheeks. "I-I wa-was

trying to b-b-be niiiiiiceeeeeee! WAH!" The little computer started crying. Manna groaned and Vin rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"_Fine………_" Manna muttered. "Send a message to Dustin telling him we may need his help. Also give Anna the coordinates so they will be able to find this place." Manna sighed.

"Recorded and done!" Sumomo chirped. "Anything else?"

"No!" Vin yelled, then quickly regained his composer. "I mean, no Sumomo. We're good."

Sumomo's eyes narrowed slightly, but she nodded nonetheless. "I understand. I will see you later!" The little computer bowed, then raised her arms, causing a blue light to gather in her hand. She hurled the light into the air and it enveloped her. When the light died down, she was gone.

"Annoying piece of…" Vin muttered.

"Now, now. We can gripe about that little pink annoyance later. We have to figure out how we will deal with this threat…"

"Can we even call it a threat?" Vin smirked.

"That depends if he is stronger than us." Manna laughed.

"Um, let me think… well, no I do not believe he is." Vin laughed.

"He may have actually learned a couple of tricks. He might go after someone here."

"Who?" Vin asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of… I don't know exactly."

"That's not good." Vin muttered. "Who would be more susceptible to an attack like that?"

"Well, we can definitely count ourselves out." Manna said. "As well as Cat. He can't take over someone who has the power of the Furyian or Ethereal. Rena, Kane, and Ryu are also not affected; they are the Kaisers. Nina, Sora, and Troy will be of no interest, and he has no history with King Ryu Wyndia and his family and friends. That only leaves… oh shit!" Manna quickly stood up.

Vin stood up also, a slightly confused look on his face. "What's wrong… oh."

"Exactly." Manna said, picking up her book from the ground. "There is only one person here that we know of who's powers are shadow-aligned."

"He'll go after the person who has the ability to access the Chaos form…" Vin said. "But, can't Rena and Ryu do exactly the same thing?"

"Rena and Ryu's powers are light-aligned. If they used the Chaos form, it would most likely be Angelic Chaos. People who are shadow-aligned that use the Chaos form would most likely have Demonic Chaos…" Manna said.

"…" Vin sighed. "So, should we warn him?"

"Hm…" Manna muttered. "Would it do any good?"

"Not sure… How well can Rei control his transformation?"

"Not well, according to Rena. When he went berserk and transformed, it took Final Judgment to take him down. This is a really big problem." Manna said.

* * *

"This is just great…" Sora muttered to herself as she walked through the café of the hotel. She had disappeared when Ryu and the others first arrived at the hotel for one simple reason. She didn't want to have to face the other group of arrivals.

The very people she tried to kill were at the same hotel as she was. Sora often wondered to herself why she had been reborn in the first place. She wondered why she survived the battle with Dracen… Why was she given a second chance after all the pain and suffering she caused in the past? It just didn't make any sense.

It also didn't make any sense as to why Ryu would even want to call her friend, especially after all she had done. She imprisoned his brother in one of his past lives and even tried to kill him. Three times. So now, why? Why was she given a second chance?

"Do you always look this depressed when you are supposed to be on vacation?"A voice asked from behind Sora.

Sora quickly jerked around, trying to find the source of the voice. She turned around and saw a man to be in about his late thirties standing a little ways to the left. He had short brown hair and was dressed in a brown business suit and a dark brown trench coat and was wearing glasses. Sora quickly jumped back in shock. There was something about the man that made her really nervous. So, as a natural reflex, Sora reached for her pike, but it quickly vanished from her belt and reappeared in the stranger's hand. Sora growled and got into a battle stance.

"Enough of that. I am not here to fight you." The man said as he dropped the pike. "Why are you running?"

"Running? Running from what!" Sora yelled. "What the hell are you suppose to be talking about, anyway! Just who are you!"

"Let's just say that I am a concerned individual who is worried about their charges. Now." The man vanished and reappeared right behind Sora, facing away from her.

Sora quickly turned around, a surprised look on her face. "Am I suppose to know you?"

"No. We have never met, Sora Megami." The man said. "But, I do have a little piece of advice for you."

"And…" Sora said through gritted teeth. "What's that suppose to be!"

"It's time to stop running from you're past before it catches up with you. You've been given a chance to atone for your crimes and to make past wrongs right." The man said. "I suggest you take the chance to set things right, before your guilt consumes you."

"What the hell do you now!" Sora screamed. "You don't know me!"

"Just because I do not _know _you, does not mean that I do not know _of_ you, Sora Megami." The man said.

"What… do you know?" Sora asked in a quiet voice.

"Does it matter?" The man asked. "I am not your judge." And with that, the man vanished.

"Final…" Sora muttered to herself, looking down at the ground. "Atonement? Is that really possible…? Hm?" Sora stopped as she heard the sound of two men talking. Both voices she knew. The first was the soldier called Kane. The other…

Was Teepo.

The young dark dragon that she has imprisoned in Eden. Teepo was talking about what Myria… what she had done to him and Ryu. She had unfairly killed off their race. She had taken away Teepo's freedom, something that no one has the right to do to another living creature. She had then ordered Teepo to kill his own brother… another unforgivable crime.

Sora was pulled out of her musings when she heard Teepo say goodbye to Kane. She watched as Teepo came around the corner, looking somewhat between ready to strangle someone and really relieved. She bet that the person he looked ready to strangle was her. Teepo seemed to be in deep thought, and thus when he walked right pass Sora, he didn't even know she was there. She watched as the purple-haired Brood walked down the hallway.

Sora turned to go into the café, but stopped as she remembered what that strange man had told her. A chance to correct past wrongs. Would Teepo forgive her? Or would he try to do to her what she tried to do to him and Ryu? She didn't know, but she had to take that risk. Sora shook her head and bolted down the hallway, yelling Teepo's name.

The dark dragon stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around at the frantic blond screaming his name. Sora quickly stopped when she got to him, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Teepo…" Sora muttered.

"Do… I know you?" Teepo asked.

How would she say what she needed to say without setting Teepo off? She thought for a moment and came up with no good way. Sora took a deep breath and looked right at Teepo.

"In a way." Sora finally answered. "My name is Sora Megami. I'm a friend of Ryu Reider's."

"Ah, that guy that looks like Ryu." Teepo said.

"Y-yeah…" Sora said. "Say, Teepo? Sorry to pry, but what were you and Kane talking about?"

"Nothing important." Teepo muttered darkly. "Nothing you would be interesting in anyway…"

"No, no you're wrong." Sora said. "I am interested. Who… who is this Myria person you were talking about?"

"…" Teepo glared at Sora. "Someone I'd rather not talk about."

"Did… you really mean what you said about beating the crap out of Myria?" Sora asked.

"Listen, Sora was it? Listen, I don't want to talk about it." Teepo sighed angrily. "I'm not trying to rude or anything, but I'd rather drop this subject."

"Teepo… I'm so sorry!" Sora suddenly blurted out as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Sora looked down at the ground in shame. "I am so sorry!"

Teepo looked taken aback. "What the heck are you talking about? Sorry for what?"

"Sorry…" Sora whispered as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "For what happened to you… sorry…"

Teepo's eyes widened as Sora continued. "Sorry for what I did to you and Ryu…"

* * *

Manna and Vin were walking down the sidewalk outside of the park area of the hotel. Neither had said a word since Sumomo had transmitted the message to Dustin and Anna about the new "problem" that they would soon be dealing with.

Both were basically trying to figure out how to deal with an old enemy that was supposed to be dead. Any attacks that either one of them could pull off might end up endangering the surrounding area and people that just happened to be there. What neither one of them could figure out what just as to how this "problem" resurfaced. Manna shook her head and looked up at Vin. He shook his head and just sighed.

"Nothing?" Vin asked.

"Nothing. I don't have the necessary resources right now to help me figure this out. You?"

"Nothing either." Vin sighed again. "Why does this always seem to happen while we are suppose to be on vacation?"

"We both knew that this might happen." Manna said. "After all, Ryu did survive the blast, too. Remember?"

"Ryu's different."

"So is our current problem." Manna pointed out. "He wasn't considered normal even by his race. There's no telling what he might really be capable of."

"Ah, so what do you suggest we do then?" Vin asked, crossing his arms.

"I… huh?" Manna stopped in mid-sentence. She turned around to see a man standing on the path behind them. "Ah. What are you doing here?"

The man just nodded and walked over to where Manna and Vin were standing. He pulled out a vanilla envelope from his trench coat and handed to Manna. Manna took the envelope and gave the man a slightly confused look.

"What's this?" Manna asked, staring down at the envelope.

"The information that you had everyone in the department looking for." The man said.

"One question: how?" Vin asked, then smirked. "Or do I not even want to know?"

"One of Maya's people was just being pissy." The man said. "I straightened her out."

"So," Manna said. "What are you doing here? You never get directly involved in missions. What makes this one different?"

"I think you know the answer to that question better than anyone Manna." The man said, smiling slightly.

"Ah." Manna simply nodded. "Makes sense. So, are you hanging around? It would make things really interesting."

"Hm." The man laughed. "I thought about it, but nah. I would cause more trouble than I would actually help, do you not agree?"

"That depends." Vin said. "What would you plan on doing?"

The man gave them both a grimace smile. "Heh. That depends on what happens."

"Enough said." Vin said. "We have both seen what you can do first hand. We don't need that here."

"Heh." Manna laughed. "So, you're just here to drop off the information?"

"No." The man responded. He held out his left palm and a blue light formed in his hand. Manna groaned in annoyance as the light formed into a small figure. When the light died down, Sumomo stood in the man's hand.

"You meanie heads!" Sumomo yelled. Manna smirked. Vin just groaned.

"Here we go again…" Vin sighed.

Sumomo started to respond, but Manna pointed right at the laptop. "One word." Manna threatened. "Just one simple little word from you, you stupid piece of useless technology, and I will fry more than just your mainframe. Don't think that I won't, because if you do, I will _follow _through on my threat. Push me and just see what will happen. Just try me."

"I… wah." Sumomo pouted as she plopped down on the man's hand.

"Hey, Robert? Manna muttered. The man looked at Manna with a questioning look on his face. "What the hell were you on when you thought about making _that _thing? Just curious."

The man, Robert, just simply smiled. "Would 'it seemed like a good idea at the time' be a good answer?"

"No. It would not." Manna said. "I thought you were smarter than that."

Robert just laughed. "That bad?"

"You have no idea." Vin sighed.

"Right, well back to business." Robert said. "I think that we should head back to the hotel." Robert said, shooting a glance at the hotel building.

"Why…?" Vin started to ask, but then stopped.

"He's got guts, I'll give him that." Manna sighed.

* * *

"Sorry for what?" Teepo asked, dumbfounded. "You didn't do anything."

"That's the thing, Teepo." Sora said. "I did do something. I tried to kill you and your brother."

"What the hell!" Teepo shouted. "What are you talking about!"

"Teepo, I _am Myria._ Or at least her reincarnation." Sora said.

"What?" Teepo seethed, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know you can never forgive me. I don't deserve it…" Sora muttered. "But…"

"NO!" Teepo yelled. "Do you know what you did you me! To Ryu! You killed our race because you were power-hungry! You saw us as a threat to your whole world domination thing. You sent your Guardians to kill us all! I _know_! I saw that ghost and read it's book! It told us _everything_! You tried to kill Ryu! What you have done is unforgivable!"

"Teepo…" Sora muttered.

"No! You listen! How am I suppose to forgive you for all the wrong you have done! I just can't forget that! You took away my freedom and locked me away! You took away my life! How…"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Sora shouted back. "I know I was wrong. I thought I didn't have any choice! I thought you were a danger to the world… I had no choice…" Sora whispered.

"There is ALWAYS a choice!" Teepo growled. "You _took away the people's ability to make their own choices_! You took away my ability to make my own choices. You filled my head full of lies about my brother! You _tried to make me kill him_! How am I suppose to forgive THAT!"

"You're not." Sora said solemnly. "I just wanted you to know that I was sorry for what I did to you and Ryu."

"…" Teepo glared at Sora. "Is that suppose to make me feel any better! Does that give me back the years I lost? That Ryu lost? Does it take away the guilt and pain that I feel every second of every day at the thought that I _tried to kill my own brother_! What does your apology change Sora!"

"Nothing Teepo. It chances nothing."

"Why are you even alive!" Teepo demanded. "You are suppose to be dead!"

"I don't know." Sora said. "I am human now; I have none of my former powers. Maybe I have been given a second chance… like you have."

"Teepo?" A feminine voice called from down the hall. "What's goin' on? What's with all the yellin?"

"Nothing, Madelline." Teepo responded. "Go back to sleep." Teepo shook his head and turned away from Sora.

"Teepo…?" Sora asked.

"We… we talk later… Us and Ryu." Teepo slowly walked down the hall to where his and Madelline's room was.

"Teepo…" Sora whispered as tears silently fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

"As this world turns us around, we hang on to what we've found. A treasure we both need I will go that extra mile. To give you back that certain smile. That you've given me…" Rena sang into the mic.

After the girls got done "trying" on clothes, they decided to go to the local kareoke bar to sing songs, much to the relief of Rosco and Kipper. The boys thought the girls would just sing a couple of songs and then go back the hotel. Unfortunately, that was not Rena, Cat, Reina, and Nirra's game plan. So, on top of having to have to dress up in girl's clothing, the boys were forced to have to sing along with the girls.

Well, Rosco thought that they would only sing a couple of songs, then go back to the hotel. Apparently, karma just was not on their side. After four hours of nonstop singing (the use of the kareoke machine was free), the boys were ready to scream.

So, now Rena and Cat were currently on stage, Rena having changed out of her bikini in favor of a really revealing pink sleeveless shirt and a mini skirt, singing the lyrics to _Call My Name…_for the third time in a row.

"I'll answer every time and anywhere," Cat joined in on singing the chorus of the song. Rena and Cat didn't really need a mic, for both of their voices carried loud enough for all the establishment to hear loud and clear. "Call my name and I'll be there!"

"I wonder…" Rosco muttered, his forehead laying against the table that he and Kipper were sitting at.

"Yeah?" Kipper asked, laying his head in his hands.

"Who did we piss off this time in order to get this type of punishment?"

"You just HAD to play that prank on Nirra, didn't you?" Kipper groaned as he heard the song end.

Rena and Cat jumped down from the stage and handed the mics to Nirra and Reina. The two girls grinned and shot innocent looks at the two boys. Both just groaned and placed their heads on the table with their hands over their heads. Rena and Cat walked over to the table and the boys looked up at the two.

"We are NOT getting up there and making fools of ourselves!" Rosco yelled.

"Again!" Kipper added.

"Well," Cat sighed. "You two are real party-poopers, you know… huh?"

"Huh?" Rosco asked, confused.

"Eh?" Rena looked at Cat. "What, you sense something?"

"Yeah… it… I can't read it…" Cat frowned.

"I… oh no…" Rena muttered darkly.

"What's wrong?" Nirra asked as she and Reina walked over to the table.

"I sense a dark force near here…" Rena said. "Something really powerful. Something that should no longer exist."

"Think it may be what we sensed when we first arrived here?" Cat said, looking around the room.

"I don't know… Wait." Rena sighed. "I think that I sense something else, too."

"I get it too." Cat said.

"What…?" Rena began.

"Rena?" As one, all six turned to the source of the new voice. Standing a few feet away was a man with brown hair in a trench coat.

Rena made a series of intangible words. She quickly regained her composure and simply stared at the man. Cat's jaw nearly dropped as she turned to Rena and gave her a questioning look. Rosco was the first to break the silence.

"So, who's the strange guy?" The young Wyndian prince asked.

"Prince Rosco Wyndia." The man said as Rosco's eyes widened. "Heir and crowned prince to the throne of the Kingdom of Wyndia. Child of King Ryu and Queen Nina Wyndia." The man bowed. "Princess Nirra Wyndia. Kipper Steele. Reina." He bowed to each of them, respectively.

"No way you are here…" Rena muttered. "It's impossible…"

The man straightened up. "I am Robert Moon." Robert turned to Rena. "And Rena? I do believe your friend Rei is in trouble by the dark presence that you and Cat sense."

* * *

Rei Loneso screamed as a sharp pain raced through his head. He grabbed onto the sink with both hands before falling to his knees; screaming in agony. Rei's vision began to swim as he tried to look around the bathroom of his hotel room. He could barely make out a figure concealed in a black robe standing in the hallway.

_Hello, thief. _The figure said. _Guess who?_

Rei screamed as the figure formed an energy sword in his hand and quickly ran Rei throw with it between the thief's shoulder blades. He quickly withdrew the blade as Rei's eyes flashed blood red. Rei weakly looked up at the blurry figure as he tried to stop the bleeding from the chest wound that the sword had formed.

"Why…" Rei choked out. "Who…?"

_You know who I am. _The figure said.

"Impossible…" Rei groaned. "Ryu destroyed you…"

_Not quite. _The figure said. _Ryu didn't unleash his full power. His and Rena's powers as Furyians weakened Infinity's power. It seems like Furyian energy doesn't mix well with other energies._

"So…" Rei muttered, trying to form an attack. "ARG!"

The figure grabbed Rei's neck and lifted him off the ground. _You escaped me last time. You won't be able to do the same this time! The little white mage isn't here to save you this time! Now die!_

Rei's eyes widened as the man's grip around Rei's neck tightened. "(Not… this time…)" Rei choked out. Rei grabbed the man's forearms with both hands and started to gather energy into his hands.

_I don't think so. _The man said and quickly squeezed his hands and cut off Rei's air supply. Rei's made a choking noise, then fell silent. His eyes glazed over as the man's grip tightened once more.

_How I have waited long for this! _The man laughed maniacally. _You are now mine._ A dark light formed around Rei and the man. A dark wave started to engulf the two, but stopped in mid action as the man looked around.

_Someone is here… someone powerful… but, who? _The man let go of Rei. The thief hung limply in the air, the dark matter holding him up. The man walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room. A silver light formed under the door to the room, then the door was blasted off its hinges. The man frowned when he saw two people walk into the room.

The two figures were Manna and Vin. The man narrowed his eyes. Manna, he knew, but the other was a stranger to him. And, he had never seen Manna in the outfit she was in. The man slightly paled. Manna's hair was pulled back into a bun that was held back with a gold string of some material that he had never seen before. Manna was wearing a white gown with a blue and gold crisscross design that looped from the top front of the dress to about her waist. There was a gold ring on the front of the dress that had blue strips of fabric hanging down the lower part of her dress. Gold arm bands were on her upper arms with the same blue material attached to them. Manna's silver anhk was now glowing a gold-ish color. She held her sword in her left hand.

Vin was dressed in what appeared be to armor. The cloth of the tunic was a navy blue color and the pants were a darker color. He wore black gauntlets with a gold runic design on his forearms and a chest plate and boots of the same color. Vin appeared to have no weapons on him.

Both stood in the room with looks of annoyance on their faces. The man growled. _What is this? _

"You are about to get a royal ass whupping." Vin said simply, placing his hands on his belt. "Now, are you going to back down and go away, never to be heard from again, or are we going to have to escort you out ourselves."

_Do… do you actually think that I am afraid of _you! The man laughed. _You must be joking._

Manna's eye twitched. "Do you have any idea who you are messing with?"

_Yes, a powered up summoner and some doofus in armor_. The man laughed. _Really, summoner, you could not stop me then, and you will not stop me now! You can not hurt what you cannot touch!_

"Let ice be your prison! ICE BLADE!" Manna yelled suddenly, stabbing her sword forward, the air suddenly growing ice cold. Shards of ice formed in the air and Manna made a gesture with her hand, sending each blade flying at the man. The man made a gesture with his hand and caused the ice blades to disperse. Manna swore and raised her hand again.

"THUNDER FLARE!" Manna screamed, lightning arcing from her hand. She threw her hand forward, aiming the lightning at the man in frustration.

He once again made another gesture with his hand and blocked the attack. Vin turned to Manna. "Are you even trying?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"You're not very nice Vin." Manna muttered darkly. "Now, as for you…" Manna turned to the cloaked man. She raised her hand and started to mutter an incantation.

A circle spun up from the ground around the man and wrapped around him. He growled as he struggled to get free, but the binds would not move. With another gesture, another circle, this one smaller, wrapped around his hands and feet, immobilizing him even further. Manna closed her eyes and stabbed her sword into the ground. Vin took several steps back as Manna brought her hands together in a prayer formation. She muttered something else, then opened her eyes and pointed both of them at the man.

She gave him a feral grin, then started to chant something else, "Aija ati noe riva taksi! FINAL JUDGEMENT!"

A sudden surge of power rushed from Manna's hands and right at the man. The powerful energy engulfed the man, causing him to scream. His eyes glowed red as the binds that held him in place suddenly broke. He muttered something intangible, and the energy suddenly dispersed. The man raised his hand in the air and muttered something else. A dark energy formed in his hand, and he unleashed it right at Manna.

Manna rolled her eyes as she held her hands in front of her as she made a gesture with her hands. The wave halted in mid strike and dispersed. The man growled and formed his energy blade, striking at both Vin and Manna.

The said blade never made contact with its intended targets. Before Manna or Vin could move to counter it, a crimson blur grabbed the blade in mid strike. The man jerked around to see a bat-winged Rei standing right behind him, a blood red aura rising about him. Rei's claw shattered the energy blade. He jumped back a few feet and cracked his knuckles, growling slightly.

Manna gave the transformed Rei a look. "You in control?"

Rei nodded, saying nothing. His eyes flashed red and he raised his clawed hand to strike at the man. The man barely had time to dodge out of the way of an enraged Chaos Rei. The man growled and made a gesture with his hand again and vanished.

When the man was gone, Rei staggered forward a few feet before the aura around him vanished, causing Rei to revert back to his normal form. He fell to his knees, holding his head and groaning in pain. Manna and Vin walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

"So…" Rei muttered. "Just as I thought. You two really are high ranking Furyians."

"Well, more like Ethereal than Furyian, but either name is fine." Vin said. "Are you all right?"

Rei groaned again as he looked up and Vin. "Never been better… just felt like I got ran over by a mack truck, that's all."

"Only the usual, right?" Manna asked, smiling slightly.

Rei nodded, then groaned again. "Any idea where that bloody bastard went?"

Manna shook her head. "No. Do you need a healer?"

Rei shrugged. "Dunno. Where's… ARG!"

"Rei?" Manna asked. "What's wrong?"

"He's… he's going after Ryu!" Rei shouted suddenly, before grabbing his head again.

"Ryu…?" Manna asked, before it dawned on her. "…shit!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. 7: Kareoke Evening

Me: Well, it seems I finally finished my chapter. No thanks to my muse who left.

Muse: I was in need of one! You got to go camping anyway.

Me: That was hardly what I called a vacation. I was sore and groggy all weekend.

Muse: Not my fault. Be glad it's done!

Kipper: So, will the torture end for Rosco and I?

Me: Maybe...Maybe not...

Kipper: Urgggg!

Me: Anyway Airess, I liked the part where Robert showed up an where theboys had been forced to singKareoke!

Me: Anyway, here is the next chapter of Timeline!

Timeline Vacation

Chapter 7: Kareoke Evening

Italics mean thoughts

* * *

Teepo stormed back to his room looking real annoyed and somewhat upset. He would have slammed the door had his wife and son not been asleep. His hands clenched into fists. She had stolen him away from the world, locked him away and made him try to kill his brother. Then, she had the nerve to come back all these years and apologies as if that would make everything all better. He had lost so much of his life locked up there in Eden. Sora had indeed sounded truly sincere in her apology though, and had seemed truly upset with what she had done.

' _Plus_,' thought Teepo, _if I must also think about what I've gained. True it may not even out what I lost, but it's still a lot. I might not have met Madelline if that had never happened. _He walked over to the baby bed that had obviously been placed there earlier for their convenience. Even stayed "Baby Boy Bed" The "O" in "BOY" being a orange rattle. There was no blanket or pillow after finding out that it could smother an infant.

_And Chance here might not have been born._ Teepo ran his fingers lightly through his son's long hair. But, the infant, who Teepo forgot was a light sleeper, burst into a loud wail at having his sleep disturbed.

Teepo immediately knew he had to quite the infant, or else Madelline would not be getting any sleep. He recognized the child's, "I'll keep on crying until you hold me" wail.

He scooped up the baby and began to rock him. The baby stopped crying and began to coo. It's small hands clenched into happy fists as he slowly drifted back to sleep. Teepo then gently laid the baby back on the baby bed.

"I guess we'll see about that later." Teepo stretched, and turned to the bed, staring at the flower covered white wall. He carefully crawled into bed beside his wife and kissed her gently on the cheek, whispering "Goodnight."

* * *

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Rena asked in surprise at seeing her father.

Cat still stood gapping at the new arrival. Finally she regained her composure, and spoke. "Ya, Mr. Moon, What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be on Earth?" Cat asked almost a mile a minute.

"I already told you. I came to warn you about that dark power you both sensed and to give Manna some information she requested." Said Robert

"I see. So, are you going to stay, dad?" Rena asked, still somewhat shocked to see her father.

"No, I plan on leaving soon. I just came to warn you about the dark force you sensed." Robert replied.

"Hey, Robert, is it? How the heck did you know who I was? How did you know I was the prince of Wyndia!" Rosco asked. He could that Kipper, Nirra and Rena felt the same.

Robert smiled at the prince and said, "That's for me to know, and you to probably not to find out. I bid you all farewell." He then turned and left the Kareoke Bar.

"That...was odd." Said Nirra as she watched Robert leave.

A voice over a microphone interrupted any further conversation that might have been held. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! TOMMOROW NIGHT IS OUR KAREOKE CONTEST! THERE IS A PRIZE OF A FREE GIFT CERTIFICATE AT THE CLOTHING GIFT SHOP FOR WHOEVER WINS! HOPE YOU ALL ENTER! THE KAREOKE BAR IS NOW CLOSED." The voice said.

"Wow, a contest hu! Sounds like fun!" Said Nirra excitedly as they made their way back to the hotel.

"YA! What do you say, Cat, wanna be partners?" Asked Rena.

"Sure, that is if Kane doesn't want to sing." Cat replied, rubbing her eye, sleepily.

"Rosco, want to be partners. This does sound like fun since we will actually be getting something out of it." Kipper said, stretching.

"Ok, sure why not. What will we sing?" Rosco asked.

"I don't know. We'll think of something." Kipper replied.

"AHEM! If you sing with Rosco, who will I sing with, Kipper?" Nirra fumed.

"I don't know, sing with Reina or something." Kipper replied sleepily, and then eyes widened in fear, when he realized what he had said, and who he said it to. "Oh man. Rosco, run?" Kipper asked his best friend.

Rosco turned to him and smiled a reassuring and agreeing smile. "Run." At that, Kipper and Rosco ran toward the hotel as if the devil himself were chasing them.

This made Nirra even more mad as she took off after the two boys. "GET BACK HERE YOU TOO! IF YOU KEEP RUNNING IT WILL ONLY BE MORE PAINFUL FOR YOU WHEN I CATCH YOU! I SAID STOP!" She screamed after them, most likely waking up half of the hotel residence.

Once the boys reached the hotel doors they bust through and quickly asked the manager what room they were in. He told them room 123, and the two spurred off toward it, just when Nirra entered.

"Gotcha now guys!" She said and ran off behind them.

"So...Do ..You want...To go...Stay with... Uncle Teepo... And Aunt Madelline?" Rosco gasped questioningly.

"No...I wouldn't want...Nirra to wake...Them...Up." Kipper answered with a heavy breath as they continued to run, Nirra not far behind.

"Good...Point."

They finally made it to the room they had all been assigned and quickly opened the door. There, they saw that Makas was already asleep. It was a strange what else they saw. He was hugging a screwdriver and sucking on the end. Neither of them said anything as they tried to stifle their giggled. Then quickly remembered the situation at hand.

Seeing as how staying in this room would be hazardous to their health, they quickly grabbed a couple pillows and a few blankets and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind them just as Nirra came in, followed by Reina.

She noticed that two of the five beds were missing their pillows and blankets, though the sheets were still their. She then glanced at the locked bathroom door with a sigh of temporary defeat. "I'll get them tomorrow."

She sighed and glanced over at Makas who she took particular interest in, after seeing the butt of the screwdriver in his mouth while he hugged it tight. "Does he always sleep like that?" She asked Reina, disturbed.

"Ya. A couple of times he's even talked in his sleep telling the screwdriver he was gonna marry it. That was hilarious." Reina replied with a giggle. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Right, I'm bushed." Nirra said, crawling into a bed she dubbed her own.

Reina did the same after she got the light and both were soon asleep.

* * *

"So, where are we gonna sleep tonight, genius. The bathroom of all places! Well, I get the bathtub as a bed. After all I am a **_fish_**." Said Kipper, plopping his blankets and pillow in the tub.

"I knew that nickname was gonna come back and bite me in the butt." Rosco groaned as he arranged the blankets on the floor. Both he and Kipper removing their shirts and tossing them in a pile. "Night Fish." Rosco said, hitting the switch that turned off the light.

"Night Rosco." The boys said and took themselves a while to shift into a comfortable position and both were out like a light.

* * *

After parting ways with Nirra, Reina, Kipper, and Rosco, Cat and Rena made their way to Rei's room.

"I wonder what happened to Rei to put him in danger?" Cat wondered out loud.

"Who knows. That thief attracts trouble everywhere he goes." Rena replied. When they got there they found Manna, Vin, and Rei. All three of them looked annoyed and Rei and Manna partially out of breath. A skirmish had a happened here.

"What happened?" Rena exclaimed.

"Dracen has somehow come back and wants to kick our butt. He's going after Ryu." Said Rei angrily.

"This is just great. I though you guys killed him!" Cat said.

"So did we. I guess either he's a ghost, or he has somehow come back to life." Replied Manna.

'"This vacation sure gets weirder and weirder." Cat remarked to them.

"I agree with you there, Cat." Said Rena.

"Well, see you back at the room, I'm really tired." Said Cat with a yawn, stretching her arms over her head. "We can ponder this in the morning. It's past midnight." With that said, Cat left and headed to her room.

The three of them quite tired themselves, went to head back to their rooms.

"She's right. As long as Dracen doesn't attack us in the middle of the night, then we can worry about this tomorrow." Said Manna, and with that said the also headed to their rooms.

* * *

Morning came soon Reina, Makas, Nirra. Makas took a notice that, for one he was hugging a screwdriver, and that Rosco and Kipper were nowhere to be found.

"Yo, guys. Where's Rosco and Kip? Their pillows and blankets are gone." He asked Nirra.

"They locked themselves in the bathroom. I want to brush my teeth and comb out the knots out of my hair but I can't get in!" Nirra fumed, though only partially telling the truth.

"Really, If you need the key than here it is. I needed it after I...accidentally locked myself out of the bathroom when I was gonna take a shower, and I...left the water running." Makas said embarrassingly as he handed Nirra the key.

Nirra had an evil grin on her face as she unlocked the bathroom door and went tiptoeing inside. She found her twin brother asleep on the floor and her boyfriend in the bath tub and her evil grin got wider.She snaked her hand behind Kipper's pillow to where the handle to turn on the shower was. She flipped it up first and then found the one that turned on the cold. She turned it.

Kippers uncomfortable but somewhat peaceful sleep was interrupted by cold water suddenly shooting down him. He have a startled yelp and jolted up and leaped out of the tub. He looks to find Nirra grinning wickedly at him as she dumps a cup full of water she got from the sink on her brother.

"Nirra, what are you..."Kipper started to say but was interrupted by Nirra's voice.

"Lightning!" She cried and the magic shocked the two drenched boys. "I told you I'd get you guys!" She stuck her tongue out at them and shoved them out of the bathroom, tossing them their shirts. "I gotta get ready so stay out!" She told them.

Reina and Makas had already headed down to the cafe to get their breakfast.

"So Kip, what you plan on doing today?" Rosco asked Kipper as he slipped on his shirt an walked out the door, his swim trunks in tow.

"I'm going to the baby pool with Chance, Madelline and Teepo. Family bonding Madelline calls it. I don't have to stay their the whole time though. We still gotta pick a song to sing at the contest. What are you doing?"

"We're gonna head down to the amusement park place. Looks like a lot of fun. Maybe you could join us later. Providing Makas and Reina don't take the place apart." Rosco chuckled.

"I'll see about joining you all later. See ya." Kipper left to find his adoptive family.

Rosco waited for Nirra. "So sis, ready to hit the amusement park?"

"Sure, why not. Let's go...after breakfast." Nirra replied, her stomach growling.

* * *

Little Chance was sitting in very shallow waters of what was known as the kiddy pool splashing around happily, most people surprised at the infant's control over his hands.

Kipper sat on the side of the pool beside Chance, and he felt really stupid, considering he was the oldest kid there. Even more embarrassed at the bathing suit Madelline had made for herself and Chance. He noticed Teepo seemed to be upset about something, but he decided it was really none of his business. He chuckled though at Chance's swimsuit, which was blue and on the back had what looked like a fin on the back and a fish stitched into the leg, complete with a blue cap. Kind of weird but the most normal looking thin Madelline had ever made.

Madelline herself was kneeling in front of her infant, who had just taken hold of both her pointer fingers and making her splash along with him. Her bathing suit was even more odd. It was a bright red in color and was hard to tell if it was a one or two piece swimsuit. The upper half was spikes at the shoulders and also at the supposed bottom of it, though there were cord like things connecting it to the lower part of the swimsuit. At the top of the short like swimsuit bottom were also spikes and at the lower part where it ended. Very odd indeed.

Kipper shifted himself by Chance and patted the baby's head, messing up the cap. "I don't see why he has to wear this dumb thing, he's got more than enough hair on his head to protect him from the sun!"

"I know, but it's a rule here and we don't need to break them." Teepo replied. "You know we already got yelled at."

"Ya, I know. Can I go to the amusement park with Rosco and Nirra now?" He asked Teepo. "Sure, you can go on ahead. I gotta take to Ryu soon anyway." He told Kipper who made his way out of the pool area after saying goodbye to Chance.

* * *

The amusement park had been fun. The rode a lot of the rides. A thing called a Ferris Wheel and Rollercoster, in which they learned that Makas hated to go fast, and found he got seasick on a river rafting ride, that was fairly slow. Kipper had refused to go on the River rafting ride after he found his friends. They had also ran into Ryu Reider, the princess Nina of Anglous, Rena, Cat and Kane as well. After spending a couple hours there, Kipper and Rosco headed to the music store to find a song to sing in the Kareoke contest.

Thousands of CDs were in the music store along with hundreds of tapes. Samples were being played all over the store.

They were browsing down an isle that said "Anime Soundtracks". A sample to a song began to play. It was called Blind Game Again from an Anime called Gravitation.

"That song sounds cool! Wonder if we can get the lyrics and tune to it. It would be fun to sing that in the contest!" Said Rosco.

"Ya, but we don't even know what language it's in." Kipper pointed out.

"So, I can solve that!" Rosco replied and called to the clerk. "Hey, you at the desk, can you come here a second?"

The clerk looked highly annoyed and tired as he approached the boys. "What do ya want?" He asked.

"What's the language of this song?" Rosco asked, referring to the song playing.

"It's called Japanese. Got it? Good." The Clerk said and resumed his spot behind the Cash Register.

"Ya, thank you sir! Hey can you get us a midi of the song and the lyrics. We are entering a Kareoke contest and we want to sing that song!"

"I'll do it for ten zenny. I hardly get any tips working here and my salary stinks." Said the clerk.

"Do you think he knows that salespeople don't get tips?" Kipper whispered in Rosco's ear.

"I'd say he doesn't." Rosco whispered back. Out loud he said, "Sure we can give ya ten zenny. Rosco fished into his pocket for his money pouch and paid the man ten zenny.

"Thanks, I'll be right back!" Said the clerk as he rushed of into the back room.

About five minutes later the clerk came back with a cd and a piece of paper. "Here you guys go. A midi and lyrics for Blind Game Again. Come back if you ever need anything else like that!"

"Thanks and we will." Said Rosco as they took it and left.

"Come on, let's go back to the room and practice it!" Kipper said, and rushed in direction of the room.

* * *

The time of the contest came and the kids had invited their parents to come. They took their seats at several of the round tables. After listening to a couple other people sing it was Cat and Rena's turn. They had picked out another Sailor Moon song to sing.

"I hear the voice of my destiny call, and I know I must go find my way. The hardest part will be leaving you all, and I'll miss you much more than words can say." Rena started out. Cat soon joined in, both of them sang at the top of their lungs.

"Well, they don't sound that bad." The Wyndian king whispered to his daughter who was up next, "Good luck to you and Reina.

"Thanks dad. We really didn't have that much time to practice it." Nirra whispered back.

"We've been together through good times and bad, you've always been there for me! I'll always treasure the best friends I have , Eternally!" Rena and Cat sang and finished off by repeating the chorus.

There was scattered applause from the room when they were done.

"OK! Up next is like, Nirra and Reina, singing Every Heart!" Said the overly cheerful announcer girl.

"That's us!" Said Nirra, and the two rushed up on the stage.

"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara,every heart, sunao ni nareru darou. Dare ni omoi tsutaetara, every heart, kokoro mita sareru no darou." They sang, their voices of key and scratchy.

Most people plugged their ears, though their friends and family didn't out of respect.

"Wow, she's a worse singer than I thought. I hope we do a good job when it comes to our song." Rosco whispered in Kipper's ear.

"Come on, don't be rude, and I'm sure we'll do fine on our song." Kipper whispered back.

After 4 minutes the song finally ended and the only people that clapped were their friends and family.

"Ok, after that moment of ear torture hopefully like that old saying will be like true! Hopefully we saved the best for last! Here they like are! Rosco and Kipper singing Blind Game Again! Like, good luck guys!

Rosco and Kipper looked at each other and grinned and took a step on the stage. Rosco took the mike that was on a stand and Kipper took the wireless mike. The music began to play and they started to sing, their voiced surprising harmonious.

" Blind Game again, kanari kireteru Doll. itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase." Though when the sang doll, it sounded like they were singing duel.

The people sitting were entranced by their voices and began clapping long before the song was over. Some even hummed along.

"Don't Let me Down, itsumo kobiteru dake. Cry for the sun, nani mo mie yashinai, jibun no naka de, dare ga sakebu ?" Rosco picked up the stand and sang into the mike while Kipper put one arm behind his head in a more or less kinda dorky pose.

People were cheering them on, absolutely loving it. Finally they came to the last part of the song.

Blind Game again, kanari kimeteru Doll. Todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero. Drastic Game a Game, kanari kireteru Doll. Ttsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase!" They finished ant the whole place was in an uproar. Some people even shouted "Encore!"

The boys were tired though and plopped themselves back down it their seats.

"Holy cow Kip, how come you never told us you could sing!" Nirra asked bewildered.

"I only found out a little while ago. Gotta give Rosco credit to. He did half of the singing to." Kipper replied.

The announcer's preppy voice interrupted their thoughts. "OK! I think we all know the winners of this contest are like, Kipper and Rosco!" She cheered and the room broke into another round of applause, as they went to get their gift certificate.

"I'm beat. I'm gonna go up to the room now. Can go shopping in the morning. Oh, and Nirra, we'll share this with you." Kipper said as he made his way back to the room.

"Hey! Wait for us, Kip!" Nirra said following him along with the rest of the kids.

"Well, I'm gonna go put our little un down ta sleep. I'll see ya latter Teepo." Madelline said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He then remembered he had to talk to Ryu about Myria. He approached Ryu who had just stood up to leave the Kareoke bar.

"Hey Ryu, I gotta talk to ya. Myria is here!" Teepo exclaimed.

"Whh...What!" Ryu said and tripped over his seat. "But she died about 18 years ago!"

"I know, but apparently she has been reincarnated into a woman named Sora. She want's to talk to us." Teepo informed.

To be truthful Myria was the last person he wanted to see or talk to. She had put this discomfort between Teepo and himself. "I wonder why?" Ryu found himself asking.

"She came to me earlier and apologized, but I was really in no mood to say anything to her. Let's head to the cafe and talk. I think she'll be there." Said Teepo, his somewhat previously happy mood killed.

Ryu let out a huge sigh and said, "All right. Nina, I'll see you in a bit. I'm heading to the Cafe."

With that said the two left.

To be Continued.


	8. My Will

Standard disclaimer: all characters belong to their respective owners.

My Will

"Well, that was rather blunt." Robert muttered under his breath, watching Teepo and Ryu talk via a holographic image that seemed to be hanging in midair. He was currently sitting down on a brown leather sofa with his feet propped up on a dark brown coffee table.

Robert sighed as the image changed to the person that Teepo was talking about. Sora was sitting alone outside the café, drinking what appeared to be some brown liquid in a tall glass. Robert smirked slightly. "Isn't she a little too young to drink?"

"According to you, everyone is too young to drink." A woman said, standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. She looked to be about in her early thirties, with jet-black long hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a pink, long sleeved shirt and a brown, khaki skirt that came down to the calf of her legs. She walked into the room and sat down beside Robert. "I thought you said that you would quit spying on people."

Robert shrugged and waved his hand, the image disappearing. "Can't help it. Besides, this situation may require my help if it gets too out of hand."

The woman sighed. "I thought there was some sort of rule that said something about you not directly interfering on matters that didn't directly involve you."

Robert laughed. "Remember, I'm the one that wrote that rule. Besides, it does directly involve me. Rena's involved. That's all the reason I need to interfere."

"Manna won't like it." The woman said, "Neither will any of the people who work for you. Remember that long-winded speech that you gave all the new recruits about using their vast powers for the greater good of everything and not for personal gain? Besides, I highly doubt Rena is in any danger. She unlocked Chaotic Fury, remember?"

Robert simply nodded and removed his feet from the coffee table and sat up. "Maybe so, but still…"

"I'm worried too, but Rena is an adult. She can take care of herself. I thought she proved that when the Rouges attacked three years ago?"

"I know that, Sakura." Robert smiled slightly. "But still…"

The woman, Sakura, smiled. "I still have to remind myself that Rena's nineteen and not eight. I still see her that way too."

Robert nodded. "Yeah, well, anyway," Robert snapped is fingers, the holographic image reappearing.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"I'm bored." Robert said simply, as the image formed into Rena and Cat shooting lightning bolts at Rei. Rei tried in vain to dodge the bolts. "Wonder what he did this time?"

"Must be target practice." Sakura said simply.

"Still can't believe that she chose him…" Robert muttered more to himself than to Sakura.

"Why's that, dear?" Sakura asked, trying very hard to hide the slight grin on her face. "Anyway, how would you know about that…?"

Robert just grinned.

Sakura's eyes widened, then she laughed. "You know, Rena will kill you when she finds out that _you have been spying on her_."

"More out of necessity than anything else." Robert said.

"I thought you said that you would quit spying on her?" Sakura said.

"I did say that, yes." Robert said. "But, I wasn't spying. I saw her and Rei fighting Payne when I was there to deal with Solona."

"So, I bet it's been awhile since you last lost in a fight." Sakura smiled.

"I didn't lose that fight…" Robert muttered darkly. "She… oh forget it…"

"That bad?" Sakura asked.

"I must be getting old or something…" Robert sighed.

"I know." Sakura said, leaning up against Robert. "You said that you had to go to Chaos form to fight her, right?"

"Well, not really." Robert laughed. "I just wanted to scare her."

"Did it work?"

"Dunno, before she could react, Rena entered the chamber. Rena was surprised, though."

"At seeing you, or the Chaos thing?"

"I think both, actually."

* * *

"Why would Myria want to talk to us?" The wyndian King asked his brother as they made their way to the café, to talk to the one that had turned their world inside out.

"I don't know Ryu. I just wish that she would just go away and stay away. I don't think that we should even go and meet her." Teepo grumbled, clenching his hands into fists. "Do you really want to have to go through dealing with her again?"

"She said she was sorry, right?" Ryu asked. "Maybe she really is. At least we can give her a chance to plead her case, right?"

"…" Teepo looked away from Ryu and sighed. If Ryu was to ask Teepo's opinion, he would tell his brother that Myria should be put through the same thing that she put them through, over and over again. But he didn't want to make Ryu any more upset than he already was.

What Teepo couldn't figure out was why Myria was back after all that time. What could she possibly want? If what she was saying was true and she really was sorry, what could she ever do to make it up to them? It was her fault that all that crap had happened in the first place. The genocide of almost their entire race, the reason they grew up as orphans… Teepo being separated from his brother…

It just wasn't fair.

"Teepo?" Teepo was shaken out of his thoughts by his brother's voice.

"Yeah?"

"There's Sora." Ryu said, pointing over to one of the tables outside the café. Its sole occupant was sitting down and drinking some drink.

"Well, let's get this over with then." Teepo said as he and Ryu approached the angsty teenager.

"Sora!" Teepo said sharply, causing Sora's head to jerk up in surprise.

"Teepo… Ryu…" Sora said as the two men both pulled out chairs from the table and sat down on either side of them.

"…Myria?" Ryu asked timidly.

"…in a way…" Sora mumbled, looking down at the drink.

"Explain!" Teepo snapped, causing both Ryu and Sora to look at Teepo.

"Yes." Ryu said. "Please tell us why you did what you did."

"I…" Sora began, but her voice faltered.

"Enough of this!" Teepo yelled in rage. He slammed his fists down on the table, causing the glass and other utensils to shake. "You better explain why you did what you did now. We are not leaving until we get an answer, and nothing of that crap about you protecting the world from the Brood either. It won't work this time."

"Fine." Sora said simply, looking at both of them. "I will tell you. I will tell you everything."

* * *

"I LOVE the hot springs!" Rena happily giggled as she sat in the giant hot springs that was at the resort. Rena's towel, along with Nina's, was laying on one of the benches surrounding the hot springs.

"This… this is kind of weird…" Nina said, holding her arms over her bare chest.

"How is this weird?" Rena asked, as she played with a loose strand of light blue hair that had came undone from the bun is was in. "It's great to be able to kick back and relax, don't ya think?"

"Yes… but…" Nina sank deeper into the hot water. "But, must we be… well…"

"Would you rather wear your swimsuit in here?" Rena asked. "Don't worry, there is a wooden fence around this area for a reason, ya know? No one is going to see you princess."

"Have you never heard of a thing called modesty?" Nina muttered darkly.

"Stop being so prudish, princess." Rena giggled.

"Why did you want to meet in here anyway?" Nina asked.

"Privacy."

"Pardon?"

"I don't want anyone of the male persuasion to overhear us, because what I am about to ask you is strictly between us."

"Okay?"

"So," Rena grinned. "Just _what _are your feelings for my brother anyway?"

"W…what?" Nina gaped.

"Well?"

"I…" Nina sighed, then smiled. "I love him. I want to be with him. I want to give him everything."

"Even _that_?" Rena smirked.

"What!" Nina cried out. "Honestly Rena! Do your parents know you talk like that?"

"Heh…" Rena grinned. "My dad's known throughout the universe as the biggest smart-ass ever. So, uh yeah, they know."

"You're dad was the one that fought Solona, right?"

"Yup, so Nina? Even _that_?"

"…Fine." Nina muttered darkly. "Even _that_."

"Wow, princess. That takes a lot of guts to admit something like that."

"Shut up Rena…"

* * *

As fate would have it, during the time Rena and Nina were lounging around in the hot springs, a one Rei Loneso, team pervert, just happened to be talking right by the fenced in area outside the hot springs.

"…wow, I didn't know that you were that big!" Rei suddenly stopped when he heard Rena's voice from the other side of the fence.

"Well, yeah, but they can be a really big pain sometimes." Rei's eyebrow cocked when he heard Nina's voice respond.

"Big?" Rei mused over and over, as if trying to get the conversation to click in his head. "Ah!" Rei grinned excitedly as it dawned on him what they were talking about.

Rei quickly searched the fence looking for a loose board. He found one and slowly pulled it back, revealing the two girls sitting in the hot springs comparing… sizes.

Rei grinned evilly as he leaned up against the fence, watching the two girls. Rei didn't even bother looking over when he heard the sounds of heavy boots walking over in his direction. Nor did he really notice when Ryu Reider placed a hand on Rei's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hi Ryu." Rei said nonchalantly, not looking at Ryu.

"What are you _doing!_" Ryu hissed, glaring at Rei the entire time.

"Watching." Rei said simply.

"You are spying on my sister and my girlfriend! Knock it off!" Ryu growled darkly.

"They're comparing boob sizes!" Rei sighed dreamily. "I can't just pass this up! Plus, hush. For they will hear you."

"Rei?" Ryu gaped, pushing the thief to the side and looking through the loose board. "Shit!"

"HEY!" Rena's voice screamed. "Who the hell is out there!"

"Shit!" Rei yelled as he pushed Ryu into the fence as he took off in a quick sprint. Ryu stumbled backwards and fell through the loose board and into the hot springs area.

Ryu's eyes widened in shock as he saw both Rena and Nina quickly dunk into the water, holding their arms over their chests. Rena rolled her eyes and jumped out of the water and raised her arm, gathering white and gold energy into a sphere in her hand.

"Rena…matte!" Ryu cried out as screams of "Thunder Flare" and loud shrieks of pain were heard throughout the area.

"Glad it ain't me!" Rei sighed in relief a few yards away from the enraged girls as he watched the sky light up with lightning.

* * *

"I don't know when I was born…" Sora started as Teepo and his brother watched Sora intensely. "I just know what one day, I was here. There was a nice man who said his name was Ladon. He said that he wanted to be my friend and help me. I was impossibly young then. He helped me to understand my powers. Then, they came. There was a dark lady with horrible powers that was attacking everything and saying that this world was her's. I didn't like that, so I ran her off. Her dark powers warped me, but Ladon helped me again."

"Oh, great… a history lesson." Teepo rolled his eyes as Ryu elbowed him in the gut to silence him.

"Ladon told me of his people… how they were protectors of the planet. That made me happy. He also told me his people were the reason I was here. To help them. So, I helped them. I didn't know any better. But, as I watched the different dragon families begin to make selfish wishes, that made me sad."

"Where's this going again?" Teepo muttered darkly.

"Teepo!" Ryu hissed. "Be quiet for a moment."

"They started to fight over me and that twisted me and made me bitter even more. They were fighting over me and hurting the planet that they were suppose to protect. So, I would make them pay. I pitted them against each other. To destroy them. Then, Ladon said that I needed to be stopped, and he sealed me in a dark and scary place. Then, one thousand years passed and the dragons were at it again.

"They were fighting again. A Dark Dragon released me to do his work, and then a Light Dragon banished me. I placed something on that world to make them pay for that. Another Light Dragon stopped it and then I came back to stop the dragons once and for all. The world was already being destroyed by technology, so I was not about to let the dragons destroy it. I created the Guardians to kill the dragons. And it worked. And there was peace. But the damage had already been done. The world was dying, so I had to protect it.

"When I saw you Teepo, the dark dragon… I only remembered what the dragons did all those years ago. I thought you'd grow up and destroy the world… but I couldn't kill you… I didn't want anyone else to die."

"So…" Teepo seethed. "You locked me up for the majority of my life and kept me prisoner?"

"Teepo." Ryu said softly.

"I thought you were the Destined Child. I thought you'd try and not only kill me, but destroy the world as well… every time the Destined Child would come, the world was in danger… I thought you were the danger. How was I supposed to know that the danger was me? I realized that as I watched Caer Xhan burn after the fight with you, Ryu. That's why I allowed myself to die… you only came when danger was here."

Ryu clenched his eyes shut, trying to hold back tears. "I didn't mean… I never wanted…"

"Ryu." Ryu felt Teepo's hand on his shoulder.

"Teepo." Ryu whispered.

"Nothing I can do will ever change the past." Sora said quietly. "You can kill me if you want. I will not fight you back if you do. You have every reason to take your revenge. Maybe this is the reason I have been reborn. So you two can have your revenge once and for all."

"No." Sora looked at Teepo.

"What?" Sora asked, dumbfounded.

"Killing you would be pointless now." Teepo said bitterly. "What has happened can never be changed. Plus, if I kill you, I would be the same as you… and I just couldn't live with myself thinking I was like you."

Ryu nodded. "Sora, what you did was unforgivable. But it can't be changed. Nothing can excuse that. Nothing. I just hope you can find a new meaning in your new life." Ryu stood up and pushed his seat back in. "Teepo? I'm heading back to the hotel to get some rest."

Teepo nodded. "Okay. See you later then." Teepo turned back to Sora. "…"

Sora looked down at the table. "You know?"

Sora looked up and saw that Teepo was standing over her. "In a way, we are kinda the same. We want to protect that which is important to us… and we have similar ways of going about things… but ordering a super-powered army to commit genocide is not the way to go about things. You could have found another way."

"You have changed Teepo." Sora smiled slightly.

"Damn straight." Teepo said. "Being locked up in a room for years makes you appreciate all the good things that you have."

"Indeed." Sora said standing up. "A great and powerful force protected this world when I could not… the same force protected you and Ryu from me until you ascended… and that force protected you after the destruction of Caer Xhan… or at least, I wish to believe that.

"Are you talking about some sort of god or something?" Teepo asked.

"I don't really know, actually." Sora said. "But _something_ is watching over you."

"Sure…" Teepo nodded. "I am going now. You better hope that I never see your sorry face again." Teepo turned around and walked off.

Sora nodded. "Thank you…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Of Love and Jokes

**Timeline Vacation**

_Chapter 9: Of Love and Jokes

* * *

_

Me: Well, sorry for taking so long. My muse took a long vacation in the middle of production and kidnapped my backup muse.

Muse: Shut up. I work for free anyway, remember!

Me: Did you really have to kidnap Koyoma?

Muse: The lemur boy needed a vacation too!

Koyoma(back-up muse): No I didn't!

Muse: Be quiet traitor!

Me: Wow, I got this done for Valentine's Day!

Kipper: Great, so it's got gushy stuff in it!

Me: You get a kiss so shut up! Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

"Look Nirra, if you promise not to kill us we'll share the prize with you, ok." Kipper said to Nirra. After the congrats had died down, Nirra was once again angry. The two boys were pleading for their lives.

"Ok. Fine, just was making sure! " Nirra said, the anger fading from her eyes and she smiled and hugged Kipper, giving him a peck on the cheek, which caused the young dark dragon to blush.

"Not now Nirra! Rosco's right there!" His eyes fell on the young light dragon who was making kissy faces and grossed out faces at the two of them.

"I'll take care of it! LIGHTNING!" Nirra said and promptly shocked her brother. "Buzz off Rosco!"

The singed dragon grumbled in annoyance. Fortunately he was saved by his parents.

"Ok, it's time for you kids to get into bed. It's late." The Wyndian queen stated. "Off to you're room now." Nina shooed them.

The children glanced at Ryu with pleading eyes that said, "just a few more minutes, please!" But he shook his head.

* * *

"Look Makas, try not to sleep with the stupid screwdriver. You look like a dope. You're almost eighteen!" Reina argued with her brother.

"You cuddled up to Runny at night until just a couple of years ago so don't yell at me!" He pointed to the small robot his sister had built, that looked very similar to Honey.

"I never slept talked and said I was going to marry Runny thought." Reina pointed out.

"Shut up!" He said and threw his pillow at his twin.

"Come on, it's late." Nirra said with a yawn as she entered the room. "I got a solution to that screwdriver problem." She said and took Makas' screwdriver and threw it in the closet." There, now shut up!" Nirra was annoyed about something.

"What's wrong Nirra? Parent's interrupt snuggle time with Kipper?" Reina asked with a smirk.

"Shut up. It was almost romantic. Oh well, they still think I'm to young to be in love, so until I'm thirteen Kip and I can't go on an actual date." She pointed out.

"I must admit I agree with them. I didn't even like kissy stuff until I was about thirteen. You are only eleven and make goo goo eyes at Kipper all the time. Even Rosco is disgusted by that. Guess you just grew up faster than him..." Looking over to where Rosco, out of boredom was trying to balance a spoon on his nose. "Ya, most definitely matured faster than he did." Reina said with a laugh. "Well, goodnight."

"Night." Nirra said and crawled into her bed. The other occupants soon to follow.

* * *

Morning came quickly for the occupants of the children's room. Nirra, excited about the shopping spree got the boys up nice and early. "Come on, time to go shopping! We'll eat breakfast later!" Nirra stated after waking up the groggy boys.

"Ok, let's get this over with. I hate clothes shopping." Rosco whined as he entered the store, and recalling the torment he and Kipper had underwent here.

"No worries. I won't make you guys cross-dress since you are being so nice to me." Nirra said, one of her relatively calm days. Calm used very loosely.

"Gee thanks..." Rosco grumbled sarcastically.

They wandered around the store aimlessly looking at the clothing. Rosco was trying on some of the armor they had there and Nirra was checking out the skirts and dresses.

Kipper wasn't entirely sure what to look for. To be honest he hated cloths shopping. He came across something that caught his eye. "Hey, Rosco! Nirra! Come check this out!" He yelled to his friends. They came running. "Look at the sign!"

"Get a personalized T-Shirt here. We'll put anything you want on it!" Rosco read out loud. "That sounds cool!"

"I agree with you on that one brother! Let's check it out!" Nirra said, excitement obvious in her voice.

They approached the desk. "How much for the personalized T-Shirts?" Kipper asked.

"Two-hundred zenny each." The clerk stated, almost in a bored fashion. It was apparent he had said this many times. He handed them each a form.

"Man, that cuts off most of out certificate. Hope you're not to mad Nirra." Said Rosco.

Well, after this we each have one-hundred left to spend so that's fair. Just be happy I'm in a good mood." Nirra said, the last part sent shivers down both the boys spines.

"Wonder if she really is a light dragon like she claims. Sometimes she seems really evil! What do you see in her anyway? " Rosco whispered to his friend as he filled out the T-Shirt order form.

"Love is odd. Teepo and Madelline are proof enough of that. I wonder where she does get her bossy side from. It only recently showed up just a few months ago." Kipper replied.

"I think she gets it from our grandmother on my mom's side. From the stories I hear Grandma Sheila was pretty bossy and scary. Though I really don't think she went around casting painful spells on people...But... you never know..." Said Rosco, the last part in dramatics.

Kipper rolled his eyes as he handed the form to the clerk. "I'll be over there, looking at the the...Trench coats..." The gigantic coats looked a little weird.

As Kipper walked off Rosco turned to the clerk. "Can I see his order form for a second?" He asked.

"Sure, here kid." The clerk handed Rosco Kipper's paper.

Rosco quickly scanned it over. "Just that! I think you need a little more than that on your shirt." Rosco whispered to himself with a chuckle. "I'll fix that for you!" With that Rosco scribbled something on the paper and handed it back to the clerk. "Thanks!"

About an hour later the cloths hunt was coming to an end.

"Kipper, trust me, that oversize coat does not give you justice at all." Nirra pointed out, shaking her head.

"I don't really like it either. I can't seem to find anything I like." He groaned.

"I'll help you out with that." Nirra went digging around the clothes and she found a indigo sweat shirt, and pants with gold trim down the side to match. "How about this?" She offered.

He looked at the price and nearly fainted. "60 zenny for the pants! What are they trying to pull?"

"Well, it is a gold trim you know. It may not be real gold but it's fancy. Fancy things cost more." Nirra pointed out.

"Fine!" Kipper glanced around and settled on a belt with a silver dragon on the buckle to spend the last of his part of the certificate.

Rosco had settled on some armor for the last of his, and Nirra had a couple of outfits for herself picked out. They paid for the clothes and made their way back to their rooms to store them. On their way back out, the day still being quite young, Nirra noticed the sixth Ryu and Nina walking, though, they seemed to be mad at each other.

"They are supposed to be in love with one another. I wonder what has made them so angry at each other? This won't do at all..." A slow grin spread of Nirra's face. "Time to help those two out!" So, Nirra was playing Matchmaker like her mother had done a long time ago for Shadis and Beyd.

* * *

"What seems to be you're problem?" Nirra asked the sixth Ryu and Nina.

"Rena and I were in the hot tub talking, and Ryu was spying on us!" Nina cried out.

"You were what? No wonder she's mad at you!" Nirra scolded, wagging a disapproving finger in Ryu's face.

"I...I...I wasn't the one...spying! It was Rei! Honest it was! I was trying to stop him! Then you heard him and he shoved me through the fence! Honest!" Ryu pleaded desperately.

"I say we find Rei and question him on this, but don't think you're off the hook mister!" Nirra said as Ryu relaxed slightly, suddenly waving her wand threateningly in his face as a warning.

Ryu gave a sigh of despair as he was lead off by Nina, Kipper, and Nina to find Rei.

* * *

They found Rei in the cafe drinking something two hours later. "Hey, you! Were you really spying on Rena and Nina while they were in the hot tub!" Nirra questioned the thief immediately.

"She doesn't beat around the bush does she?" Ryu whispered to Kipper.

"Not when it comes to matters important to her." Came Kipper's reply.

The thief noticed it was Nirra, and not too far away was Kipper. "Oh no, not you two." He muttered under his breath. "Why are you accusing me?" He asked aloud, trying to give an innocent look. It was failing miserably.

"Well, from that incident at the pool a little while back you proved to be a pervert, so if what Ryu said is true it wouldn't be surprising." Nirra pointed out, her glare stern. "It would not be wise to lie to me." Her voice almost sounded evil at that point.

All the people around her gave a shudder at Nirra's tone and the thief paled. "Ok, I was the one spying on Rennie and Nina while they were in the Hot Tub...Ryu was trying to stop me. The girls startled me and I shoved him through the fence." The titan admitted sheepishly. There was no lying when Nirra was in that kind of a mood.

Nina turned her head to Ryu, looking somewhat ashamed, and hugged him. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you; and I'm sorry I attacked you when I thought you were spying on us." She apologized.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you believe me now!" Ryu replied, hugging her back.

At the time of happiness the thief was trying to sneak away, but Nirra stepped in front of him. "You are not going anywhere!" She hissed at him. She turned to Nina. "Care to join me in a little target practice?" Nirra's face held an evil smirk. It grew even wider at Nina's acceptance.

The cries of Rei went unanswered as elemental spells and curses rained down on the thief.

* * *

"Well, breakfast is only four hours later than it should have been." Rosco said accusingly at his sister. It just had to be us to help him out." He grumbled as he sipped his glass of milk.

After the Rei target practice, Nirra had taken the liberty of creating a romatic breakfast for Ryu and Nina. That took about an hour, with them staying there to make sure everything was perfect for them.

"We did something nice so get over it!" Nirra snapped at him and threw a breakfast roll at his head.

"Come on now, no food fights!" Kipper chuckled.

Teepo and Madelline approached the kids at the round table. "Hey Kipper, ya think ya could watch 'ittle

Chance for a while? E's just bin fed so that should tide im over for a while." Madelline asked, handing her infant over to her adopted son.

"I guess so. Why?" Kipper replied as he took the baby.

"Well, someone's bin a grumpy goose ever since last night, so I'm tryin ta cheer im up a 'ittle bit." Madelline said with a grin, elbowing Teepo a couple of times. The man in question frowned in embarrassment, but said nothing as his wife dragged him off.

"You know, he does seem to be in an annoyed mood. Relieved about something, but still unhappy." Kipper said as he shifted Chance to his shoulder.

"You know what, dad seemed the same way last night too. I wonder what was wrong. I hate being kept out of the loop!" Rosco pointed out, saying the last part with a groan.

"Well, let's try not to worry about..." Kipper suddenly stopped.

At that moment Sora walked onto the Cafe and headed to the counter.

A wave of sorrow suddenly gripped Kipper, and a fear slowly crept up his spine. His body was tempted to shudder and he went stiff. There was a moment of silence, until Chance, feeling Kipper's discomfort, let out an upset moan, and began to squirm. This snapped him out of it, and he shook it off.

"Hey, are you ok? You looked like you had just just saw a ghost, and before that you looked like you were going to cry!" Rosco asked, deep concern in his voice. Nirra just gave kipper a concerned look since her twin had beaten her on what she was going to say.

"Ya, I'm fine. I don't know what came over me. Let's go see if our shirts are completed. They should be done by now." Kipper said, as he tried to change the subject and calm Chance.

"Ok then, let's go!" Rosco and Nirra cheered and the four made their way to the clothing shop.

* * *

"Oh, I like it! It's perfect!" Nirra let out a delighted high-pitched squeal as she looked her shirt over in the mirror. The shirt itself was pink and on the front with gold lettering it said, "Princess." The back in the same gold color for the lettering it said "Nirra."

"I like mine to!" Rosco's was green and like Nirra's in gold lettering, on the front it said "Prince" and on the back it said his name.

"It is pretty cool." His shirt was a violet blue with a red lettering on it. It had his name in the front. He knew nothing of the lettering in the back, until Nirra started to giggle. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Look at the back of you're shirt!" Nirra said, stifling her giggles long enough to speak, then bust out laughing again.

He struggled to see his back in the mirror and let out a groan at what he saw. In red lettering, the back said "Fish." He glared in annoyance at Rosco. "Did you put this on there?"

The blue haired dragon nodded. "Be grateful, I was planning on adding your last name and fish. Get it? Kipper steal thee fish?" He started laughing at his own joke while Kipper and Nirra groaned. It was going to be a long vacation.

To be continued...


	10. Decisions

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Breath of Fire.

AN: A new chapter for Timeline Vacation. Whee, and now, guess who's back? Oh, and the characters Shoki and Inaro belong to Catstar4.

* * *

Decisions

Rena stumbled back into her room. For some reason she felt faint and disoriented. The darkness that was increasing around the hotel was growing stronger. She was feeling the full effects of whatever was there. She could only wonder if Cat, Manna, or Vin felt the same way?

Rena moaned as she saw double of everything. She managed to make it over to her bed and fell down on it. She rolled over onto her back and stared vacantly at the ceiling. This was not the vacation she was expecting.

Rena gasped slightly when she felt an extremely powerful force snap in the back of her mind. She groaned and sat up, holding her head. She turned around and saw a figure dressed in a long, black trench coat with a hood that was covering their face. Rena slightly smirked.

"Hey," Rena smiled slightly as the figure crossed his arms.

"Hello Rena," the man said.

"It's been a bit since I saw you last," Rena said, looking slightly amused.

"I know," the man said.

"So, what brings you here?" Rena asked.

"_He _is coming."

"I thought _he _was already here?" Rena asked.

"No, he is coming. You must be ready."

"I thought we already were," Rena said, slightly annoyed.

"No, Dracen is coming for the Dragon Drive."

"Dragon Drive?" Rena asked as she turned to the man.

"Edo told you what it was, right?" the man asked.

"Yes. That bad?"

"…" the man remained silent. "I must go now."

And with that, the man vanished. Rena looked confused as she crossed her arms in annoyance. Rena shook her head. Rena leaned forward, but felt something suddenly plop in her chest. Her face screwed in pain as she felt the plopping in her chest become a painful throb.

She gasped in pain as she felt her heart hammering in her chest. She collapsed back on the bed as her chest arched violently. She screamed as she felt her heart pumping violently. She clutched her chest tightly as her breathing came out in weak gasps.

Rena heard the door to her room open. Rena's eyes weakly opened as she saw a blacked cloaked figure walk into her room and shut and locked the door. The man walked over to Rena's bed and made a gesture with his hand. Tendrils of energy laced around Rena, holding her tightly to the bed.

The man smirked as he walked over to the side of Rena's bed. He then knelt down and placed his hand on Rena's chest. Rena gave the man a bewildered look and was about to open her mouth in protest, but then she suddenly felt paralyzed.

Rena tried to open her mouth to scream but found only that weak, choking sounds come out instead. Rena growled as she tried to undo the binds. She felt her heart pounding against the man's hand.

"Yes," the man said. "Show me the power to defeat them."

Rena's eyes glazed over. Her heartbeat amplified and echoed throughout the room. Her heart started to beat faster and harder as she screamed in pain. The man growled as he felt Rena's tiresome heartbeat began to fade away.

The man growled as he felt Rena's heartbeat weaken.

_She will need your help. If you don't live, she will die._

Rena's eyes snapped open. Her heart quickened.

_She is your daughter. You are not suppose to know this yet, seeing that she is from the future. But she and the other children came here to save all that they love. _

Rena's eyes rolled back as she felt the man let loose an electrical charge into her chest.

_The Dragon Drive. _HE _will be after it. You must protect it from them._

Rena's eyes flashed gold as her hair changed from light blue to silver. Her heartbeat became louder and stronger. Rena's chest arched back as she let out a deafening scream. The binds on her broke. She righted herself and floated a few feet off of the ground.

The cloaked man growled in annoyance as he got into a battle stance. Rena's eyes flashed as she summoned the Starlight Staff. She sung the staff down and pointed it at the man.

"What is the meaning of this!" Rena growled, the room shaking with the echoing of her heartbeat.

"I thought you gave up your powers as a dragon!" the man growled.

"This is Ethereal!" Rena growled darkly. "TIME! TRANSCEND THE MORTAL PLANE TO DELIVER THY HOLY JUDGMENT!" Rena screamed.

The man swore as gold wings sprouted from Rena's back. The man jumped forward and thrust his hand through Rena's chest. Rena howled in agony as the man clutched Rena's heart in his hand. He felt her heart pound furiously against his hand.

"Not this time, White Mage," the man said.

Rena coughed up blood as blood oozed from the gaping hole in her chest. Her eyes narrowed as she swiped her hand against the man's chest. Rena gave the man a feral grin. "FINAL JUDGMENT!"

The man screamed as the gold light lanced out of Rena's hand and right through the man's chest. He jerked around wildly and jerked his hand out of Rena's chest. He swore as he vanished in thin air.

Rena screamed as the wings folded back into her back and her hair and eye color changed back to normal. She moaned as she collapsed back onto the bed as blood flew everywhere. The amplified heartbeat faded as Rena laid on the bed and convulsed violently. Rena's heartbeat started to race in her chest as she placed her hand against her chest, over her heart.

She closed her eyes as a gold light formed in her hand and covered the wound over her chest. The light seeped into her chest and healed her wounds. As the light died down, Rena's heartbeat returned to a rhythmic pulse. She gasped slightly as she sat back up and looked around the room. She dismissed the Staff and stood up. Rena shook her head.

"So… Dracen's back, eh?" Rena muttered to herself. "Look's like I will just have to report this to hotel security."

* * *

"Dracen's back?" Ryu asked, giving his sister a confused look.

"Yes, and he tried to attack me," Rena smirked, but it didn't fair out too well."

"So, what's up now?" Rei muttered darkly, his hair still slightly smoking from where Nirra and Nina had used him for target practice with lightning bolts.

The three were sitting outside under the trees. Rena sighed. "For some odd reason, Dracen thought that I had the power to defeat him. He tried to trap me and tried to read my mind. I…uh… cast Final Judgment on him."

Both men shuttered violently. Final Judgment was an attack that only the highest-ranking Fuyrian could use. The fact that Rena could use it said something incredible about her power reserves.

"So, the game is on now?" the three looked up and saw Kane and Cat standing over them. They both sat down next to the three.

"T'would seem so," They looked up again to see Troy, Manna, Vin, and Kagumi standing around them.

"Dracen's trying to get payback?" Sora asked as she and Nina walked up. The rest of them sat down cross-legged.

""Isn't he suppose to be…dead?" Troy asked in confusion. "I thought that Ryu, Kane, and Rena killed him."

"Only sealed him," Ryu explained. "We didn't actually kill him."

"So, what do we do now?" Sora asked.

Manna sighed, "Nothing for now. We just bide our time until he shows himself."

* * *

Nearby, Nirra, Kipper, Rosco walked by, Kipper still holding Chance. The three overheard the sixth Cycle's group discussing something about a past enemy. Nirra quickly ran over behind a tree and listened in.

Kipper and Rosco shook their heads and went to join Nirra in her eavesdropping.

"…so we fight for real this time," Rena said.

"We have to take him out the box once and for all," Nina nodded.

"It took a lot to stop him the first time," Sora shuttered.

"We have new powers this time that he doesn't know about," Ryu grinned. "Plus, we are all fighting."

"So, who wants to come up with our award-winning strategy?" Manna asked. "Or, do the three hiding behind the trees want to contribute?"

Nirra, Rosco, and Kipper stood there, slack-jawed as everyone en masse turned their heads around and saw the three, plus baby Chance. They walked out from behind the trees and sheepishly grinned.

"Sorry about that," Nirra said. "But, we were wondering what you guys… all of you guys…" Nirra's eyes widened when she saw how many people were gathered. "Were talking about?"

"An enemy from our past, that is now here to kick us in the ass again," Rei grumbled darkly. "His name is Dracen. Really bad news guy."

"Anything we can do to help?" Nirra asked.

Manna looked at the three, "Hm…" Rena groaned when she saw that look on Manna's face. The look that said that she knew something, but was not going to discuss it with the rest.

She stood up and gestured for the three to follow her. "We'll be right back," Manna grinned as Kipper, Rosco, and Nirra followed Manna down the walkway.

"I'm… pretty sure that Manna has a good reason for what she is doing…" Rena said nervously.

"She can't seriously think that children can help us fight Dracen… can she?" Sora asked.

"Stranger things have happened," Nina grinned.

* * *

The three looked confused as Manna led them to the café. She sat down and gestured the three to do the same. "You three," Manna said to the young dragons. "Are really special. As are your friends Makas and Reina."

Nirra, Rosco, and Kipper looked at Manna in confusion as she continued talking.

"Five children, three dragons and two worens, fighting against a Guardian. And winning. Of course, you had the help of Teepo, and your fathers, but still. You faced darkness down and stood your ground. Never faltering."

"So, what does all of this have to do with this Dracen guy?" Kipper asked, slightly annoyed.

"Everything," Manna said. "Dracen is a Dark Dragon… or a Brood who was created to be a dark dragon. It's a long story, which I know that none of you want to hear, so I will just get to the point. Have you ever heard of something called the Dragon Drive?"

"No," Nirra said. "What is that?"

_Manna… _Manna frowned when she heard the voice in the back of her mind.

"Hmm… Rosco," Manna turned to Rosco. "You are the son of the Dragon Prince. A light dragon with the heart of a warrior. You refuse to let those you protect come to harm. You have an amazing destiny before you."

"Heh, so I get to play hero?" Rosco grinned, earning him a look of annoyance from his twin.

Manna grinned slightly. "Nirra," Manna turned to Nirra. "The princess of Wyndia. A powerful attack mage and a person who shows unconditional love to those around her. You never give up and are willing to give all to save all that you love."

Nirra smiled. Rosco rolled his eyes, earning him a look of annoyance from Kipper.

"Kipper," Manna turned to the young dark dragon. "A child born of two dark dragons, yet your heart is filled with the light. You have seen your dark side. Instead of running away from it, you accepted yourself as what you really are, and embraced your destiny."

"Okay…?" Rosco said, giving Manna a weird look. "And once again, what does this have to do with Dracen?"

Manna smirked again. "Everything, like I said. You think that all of you coming here were just random acts? No, it was not. This is a trial, not only for the sixth Cycle's group, but for all of you as well. Dracen is the embodiment of all that is evil. He is a being that has embraced the darkness, and now only wishes for extreme power, so he can destroy all that we love."

"Sounds like he's a really bad person," Nirra said. "What can we do against something like that?"

Manna nodded, "Stand your ground. Don't give up. And fight him with all you got." Manna looked at Kipper. "And don't hold back. He will sense that you are not using your full power, and use it against you."

"What if…" Kipper looked uncertain. "You cannot control your full power."

"That's why I am here… and I am telling you all of this," Manna said. "I can form a shield around the area and keep the powers within the shield, so it does not strike out in all directions. So, don't worry about your powers going out of control. They will stay in control."

"So, now what?" Nirra asked.

"Go and tell your friend and family that there will soon be a major boss fight. We'll fill you guys in on what Dracen can do later."

"Okay," Rosco said. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"There's someone that's going to fight us?" Rosco yelled as he, Nirra, and Kipper raced back to the hotel to tell their families what Manna had told them.

"Yeah!" Nirra said. "This isn't good!"

"So?" Kipper said. "It's not like we haven't dealt with anything like this before!"

"I know, but…?" Rosco stopped running. Nirra, Kipper, and Chance nearly ran into the light dragon.

"What's the big idea, Rosco?" Nirra demanded.

Rosco pointed in front of him, at the end of the pathway. In front of them stood a man in black armor. The man drew a sword and stepped forward.

"So, you think you can take me on and win?" the man laughed. "Think again!" The man lunged at the three, sword drawn.

"LIGHTNING!" Nirra screamed as she summoned her staff and let loose a bolt of thunder.

The man jumped back in annoyance as he watched Kipper take a step back and held Chance protectively against him. Rosco step forward as he and Nirra focused on their warrior dragon forms. The ground shook with the sounds of two amplified heartbeats.

The two changed and faced down the man. The man grinned as he let loose a bolt of dark energy, aimed right at the twin dragons. The two dodged and jumped up over the man's head and unleashed the most powerful Auras they had ever done.

The man screamed as the Aura hit him head on. He staggered back and swore. He jumped back and prepared for another strike. He lunged at the four, his sword arched high over his head. Just as he was right above them, a gold shield appeared around them, causing the man to be repelled by it.

"Yo sia ahnd!" a light formed in front of the young dragons. It formed into that of a man in a black trench coat, his face concealed by the hood.

"What ARE you!" the man roared.

"You have no power here!" the other man yelled. "They are under my protection."

"You…!" the armored man screamed as he lunged at the other. He slammed his sword forward, ready to strike him. Instead, however, the sword went right through him. The armored man recoiled in fear.

"What… ARE YOU!" he screamed.

"Ke'lios!" the man screamed. "Be gone with you!"

The man raised his arm and a light formed in the palm of his hand. A gold light shot forward and struck the man, making him vanish. The other man nodded, then moaned weakly and fell to his knees, then to the ground.

Chance started to cry loudly as Rosco and Nirra changed back. The three ran over to the fallen man and the twins knelt down. Nirra and Rosco looked at each other. Kipper just stood there, unable to move. Chance looked up at his big brother and made a noise. Kipper looked down at Chance and smiled.

"It's okay, that man is gone," Kipper said.

"Yeah, but I think this guy's in trouble," Rosco said.

Nirra nodded and hesitated slightly. "Think that my hand will go through him?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out," Rosco said as he placed his hands on the man's back and pressed down slightly. "He's solid enough."

Nirra and Rosco turned the man over onto his back. Nirra nearly gasped as she noticed that the man's sides were bleeding profusely. She looked at Rosco as he shrugged and applied pressure to the wounds as he tried to get them to stop bleeding. Nirra looked at the hood. She gently lifted the man's head and took the hood off. The man looked no older than sixteen or seventeen years old. He was slightly tanned with short, messy black hair. His face was screwed up in pain. His lips were parted slightly as he drew in ragged breaths. Nirra laid the man's head back down as she made a small point of light on the end of her pointer finger. She pried open one of the man's eyes. She took notice that the man's skin was hot to the touch. She shined the light in the man's eyes. The pupil dilated slightly. Nirra nodded as she closed his eye. Nirra noticed the guy's chest rising and falling rapidly with each shaky breath he took. She placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart pumping franticly in his chest. Nirra turned back to Rosco and Kipper. 

"He feels like he has a really high fever," Nirra said. "What are we suppose to do?"

"I don't know… huh?" Kipper said as he noticed the man's eyes open weakly.

He blinked rapidly as his eyes glazed over. He grunted as he tried to sit up, but Nirra and Rosco placed their hands on his shoulders and held him down on the ground. The man sighed in annoyance and stared up at the three.

"Ng…" the man moaned. "I'm fine. Let me up."

"No, you're not," Rosco said. "You are sick. What the heck happened do you, anyway?"

"No… time…" the man said weakly. He closed his eyes and moaned weakly. "Dracen… will… attack…… ……Steele…go….. after….. ……after……… …… …r…….ry…..u………ugn…" the man moaned as he jerked slightly.

"Hey," Nirra said. "HEY!"

The man moaned again as his body tensed up. The three looked nervous, and nearly jumped when they noticed a shadow loom over them. They turned around and groaned when they saw Robert Moon standing over them.

"Hm," Robert said. "Looks like we have a problem here."

"You again!" Rosco said, his left eye twitching.

Chance laughed and started to move his hands as if he was waving. Robert grinned and waved back at the baby. Kipper gave them a confused look, then turned to the unconscious man.

"What do we do about this guy?" Kipper said.

"Who is this guy, anyway?" Nirra said.

"Hm," Robert sighed. "Someone… nah. Someone who just got in way over his head, that's all." Robert knelt down and placed his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Kipper asked.

"I am going to get this guy out of here." Robert said. "Before Dracen comes back for him. Don't tell anyone what you saw here, or that you saw me."

"So, can you at least tell us the guy's name?" Nirra asked. "He did just save our lives."

"Valen," Robert said. "His name is Valen." Robert nodded and vanished with the unconscious man in tow. The three looked at each other in confusion, then shrugged.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Kipper asked.

"Tell our parents?" Nirra asked.

"Tell our parents," Rosco agreed.

* * *

Kane sighed as he looked out the window of his room. He glanced outside and saw Kipper, Nirra, and Rosco running back to the hotel. He groaned, holding his head. He never thought he'd see _that _guy alive ever again.

Its not every day that you see one of your best friends' heart get cleaved into pieces. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Manna had shown Nina those visions on what happened on Wysteria that day.

The coming of the Rouges, that herald the destruction of the Brood Empire. They had struck without warning. Their powers were unmatched and they had no equal. Even their God-Emperor Kaiser could not stand before them in the end.

Some called them gods. Others called them demons. He called them cowards. They had destroyed his friends, his family, his kingdom, and his life. They destroyed it all on that day. The Rouges' leader was a dark man. He had called himself Lucian. By his side were Solona and Zeipher. It was him, Lucian, that herald the destruction that would still haunt him even today.

He had learned a month ago that in the future, his children, Inaro and Shoki, would be fighting against Lucian, along with Elehaym, Rena's daughter. He had learned a lot of things. Things that he still knew nothing about.

"Kane?"

Kane looked up to see Cat standing at the entrance of the room. She walked in and over to Kane. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lighlty.

"Are you alright?"

"Nh," Kane sighed as he placed his hand over Cat's. "Not really sure, actually."

"What's wrong?" Cat asked him as she led him to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed as Kane sat down beside her and just hung his head.

"Hh," Kane said, finally. He looked at Cat. "I saw someone who I thought was long dead.

"Who?"

"His name was… is Valen," Kane sighed.

"Oh, I remember that name. Edo told us about him, didn't he?"

"Yes," Kane said. "I saw Dracen attack those dragon children… and just as I was about to act, I saw Valen appear and stop Dracen. I also saw him collapse."

Kane stood up and balled his hands up into fists. "Is it stupid! He shouldn't be here!"

"I don't understand," Cat said as she watched Kane pace the room.

"Valen… during the War of the Gods… the Brood were originally from one of Asparia's moons. Its called Wysteria. I am originally from there… just like Edo. The Brood Empire was at its peak thousands and thousands of years ago. It was a peaceful place. We had allies everywhere in the galaxy, among them the Furyians, as well as other races that are probably long gone. "

"Oh," Cat said.

"Oh, it gets better," Kane said bitterly. "I lived there. Back then, there was no such thing as a light dragon, or a dark dragon. We were just dragons. That didn't happen until the advent of Myria. Lucian came… they struck without warning…"

Kane turned around to face Cat. "They killed everything in their path. Edo and I fought back, along with our emperor, but it was for naught. The emperor's fiancée, Tolone, was killed in the attack. In that moment, the emperor hesitated, and was run through with Lucian's blade. Edo and I struck back, but Edo's arm and leg were cut clean off. I was ran through, and incased in chrysm ore. I was hurled to Asparia and trapped underground for thousands of years, before I was freed by my false parents. I couldn't remember anything, so they made me their son.

"When I saw Edo during that time, I think I started to remember, and that's why I struck at Solona with such hatred. Well, that's my past in a nutshell."

Cat looked annoyed. "But, you never did tell me who Valen is."

"Valen… is the true name of the God-Emperor of the Brood," Kane said. "He is the direct descendant of Ladon."

"I see…" Cat said as she stood up and laced her arms around Kane's waist. "I'm sorry that that happened, but we know that they will be made to pay, right?"

"Heh, right. Now, we just have the fun job of training Inaro and Shoki… after they are born, of course."

"Of course," Cat laughed.

* * *

"You enlisted the aid of CHILDREN to help us deal with Dracen!" Vin yelled in surprise.

"They are much stronger than they look." Manna sighed.

Manna and Vin were sitting outside at the café, Manna taking a long drink from her glass. Vin placed his head in his hands and groaned.

"Children, Manna, CHILDREN!" Vin yelled, groaning. "This isn't like Cat, or Rena. They are only eleven."

"The woren twins are seventeen. Nina is just sixteen. Kagumi's twelve. What's the problem?"

"… you are impossible…" Vin sighed as he grabbed up his drink and took a long draught.

"It's not Rena's group that I am really concerned with." Manna said as she placed her chin in her hand. "It's Elly and her group. You know, as well as I do that when Dracen is defeated, the Dragon Drive will finally activate."

"So… what does this have to do with Kipper's group?" Vin asked.

"Kipper's powers are the key." Manna said. "He is opposite to Infinity. With Ryu, Rena, and Kane's Infinity power, PLUS Kipper's Black Kaiser power, Dracen will get a not so pleasant surprise."

"Does anyone know that you rigged everything to work out like this?" Vin sighed. "Plus, how DID you get the tickets to King Ryu's time?"

"I didn't." Manna said. "That was someone else."

"Good lord…" Vin sighed. "We are all going to die, aren't we?"

"Only if everyone doesn't fight. We will need everyone for the Dragon Drive."

"Dragon Drive…" Vin sighed.

"So, I can now feel Dracen coming in full force." Manna said.

"It starts?"

"It starts."

To be Continued…

14


	11. Doubts

**_Timeline Vacation_**

**_Chapter 11: Doubts_**

Me: The wait for this honestly was not intended to be this long. You can thank reports, finals, and my muses vacations and only came back after mine.

Muse: Well I get stuck with the reports too. Maybe I'd stay longer if you paid me. My insperation also goes to your art so be quiet.

Me: Again, did you need to steal Koyoma? It's not fun taking care of his Kangadragon you know.

Muse: I was tutoring lemur boy on how to be a muse while he was with me.

Koyoma: Ya, you told me to take a lot of vacations

Muse: Shut up.

Me: Well. here's the next chapter of Timeline Vacation. Enjoy!

* * *

The three young Brood and the infant made their way into the doors of the hotel, to tell their parents about what Manna had told them and what had just happened. The man in black armor had been temporarily defeated, the twins knew, but only temporary.

The first ones the found was Makas and Reina, back in the room, fiddling with a broken clock. They looked up when the door to the room was flung open, and Kipper, Nirra, and Rosco dashed inside. The three of them looked out of breath as they plopped down on the beds, gasping for breath. When their breathing calmed, Rosco was the first to speak.

"You two won't belive what just happened to us on our way back to the hotel!" He cried and made a gasp for breath, realizing he was out of air. He and the other dragon children stopped to catch their breaths.

When his breath was caught, Rosco continued. "We were heading back from the clothing shop and we overheard that other group that came here talking about a past enemy, so we hid behind a tree and listened in. That woman with purple hair pulled us aside and told us we were special and could help. We even had an encounter with their enemy." He told the Woren twins.

Makas began to wonder who was stupid enough to take the dragon twins on. They were a deadly team together.

"Ya, and we would of had our butts kicked if that man hadn't of stepped in." Kipper pointed out, gaining a "party pooper" look from Rosco.

Both Makas and Reina shuddered from hearing this. Whoever had attacked the twins must have been powerful if they needed someone to save them.

"We need to talk to out parents. Now. At least, that is what the woman with purple hair told us." Nirra said.

"Come on then, let's go." Said Rosco as he headed out the door, the others following behind him.

* * *

Manna made an audible sigh of annoyance as she leaned against a tree outside. Vin gave her a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's that young dark dragon Kipper." She groaned in reply.

That didn't really clear things up as much a he had wanted. "What about Kipper?"

"Despite how I tried to reassure him that it would be ok for him to use the Black Kaiser's power here, he still doubts the control I promised him. He might very seriously not even use it at all." She sighed deeply.

"Still you cannot really blame him, considering what happened the first time he used his powers. Not to mention what's going to happen a few years in his future." He reminded her, with a serious look on his face.

"I know that, but he doesn't need to be so difficult. He should at least consider using it if worse comes to worse, but he still refuses to use it. I may need help on this." She stated, still annoyed.

"Who's help are you thinking of asking?" Questioned Vin.

"Someone who knows and cares for Kipper very much. It will require some time-travel to Kipper's future, a few years after now. I had best leave now. " She said and began to walk off.

* * *

The children had found their parents in the cafe having coffee, discussing something that sounded political so the children really had not been paying too much attention. The dragon twins cleared their throats in attempt to get the adults' attention.

The adults looked at the children. It was apparent that they had something to say. Nina was the first to speak up. "You all look like you are in dire need to tell us something. Is anything wrong?"

"We are going to have to fight soon, and we have already had an encounter with our newest enemy." Said Rosco slowly, not wanting to give his parents a heart attack. It was a parental instinct to be worried about their children's safety.

"Please tell me you did not fight." Nina said, disapproval in her voice like any other parent would have.

"Mom we had to or he would have killed us." Nirra stated.

A look of despair crossed Nina's face, but she said nothing.

"Ya, this guy is tough. He nearly took us down if that..." Rosco stopped in mid-sentence, remembering he was not supposed to tell about Valen and Robert.

"If what?" Ryu asked his son with a piercing questioning look.

Rosco shifted uncomfortably under that gaze. "That's not really important, but we are going to have to help the other Ryu's group to have any hope in stopping him... At least that's what that lady, Manna said." He relayed the message Manna had given them.

All of the adults groaned. None of them had wanted a working vacation. They had come here to relax and have fun, not fight enemies.

"What surprises us though, it that she asked Kipper to use the power of his Black Kaiser form." Said Nirra. The group went silent at this. They had heard of Kipper's Black Kaiser from, and nothing good had been said.

Kipper looked way. "I still don't plan to use it." He murmured to himself and started to leave. "I gotta go." He said out load as he left the cafe, everyone looking after him.

"I think he needs to be alone right now." Said Nirra.

"But he's forgotten he had baby Chance still with him." Said Rosco

* * *

Manna appeared in what looked like the outskirts of Wyndia. This was her intended destination. Now all she had to do was find who she was looking for and hope he'd help Kipper to use his power. She only had to walk a couple of paces when she saw who she had been looking for. It was a little boy, who was about six or seven with a pale violet bowl-cut hairstyle chasing after a about nineteen year old Kipper.

She approached the boy slowly, knowing he was somewhat shy and that Kipper was very protective. She tapped the boy on the shoulder when he stopped to catch his breath while laughing happily. He glanced up at her with a look of surprise, and jumped away.

"Who are you. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers without Mommy, Daddy, or Nisan near." He said, backing away, ready to yell and run for Kipper. His innocent spring green eyes stared up at her with slight fear.

She sighed and put her hand to her face in exasperation. She then knelt down to his level. "Look I am not here to hurt or kidnap you. You met me before, a long time ago, remember. Though if not it wouldn't surprise me since you were only a couple of weeks old." She told him.

The boy closed his eyes to remember. It was very hazy but he saw himself as a baby being held by his older brother, looking at the same lady as she was telling them stuff he didn't understand. Kipper had seemed to trust her.

"I sorta remember. But what are you doing here now?" The child asked.

"I wanted to see if you could help me convince Kipper that it's ok for him to use his Black Kaiser powers this one time." She told him.

The little boy gasped and fell back onto his rear and backed away. "But that's a really bad and scary power, and Nisan can't even control it!" He cried out.

"Look, if Kipper doesn't use it, everyone, including him, could die, if he chooses not to use his full power, which he is seriosly considering. Dracen will have no quams about turning the tide to his favor once he knows this. Do you remember Dracen?

Another fuzzy image made it's way into the boy's mind. He saw himself as a baby, still in the protective arms of his brother, with Rosco and Nirra in their Warrior forms, as a man in black armor charged them with the intent of killing them. It skipped a short a couple of moments and he found himself crying loudly with Kipper looking down, saying comforting words. The little boy shuddered at the memory of the evil man.

"I'll take that as a sign that you do remember. Will you help me?" Manna asked the little boy.

"Ok, what will I have to do?" He asked.

"I'll send you into the Kipper where I've just come from's dream so you can try to convince him, but you cannot tell who you are. I'd keep those eyes of yours closed so he doesn't recognise them. Don't call him Nisan either."

"Ok, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises. You sure this will work?" The little boy asked.

"This future is here isn't it. His powers will stay in control. Tell him that it's only going to go from bad to worse from this point on." Manna said as she sent the little boy into Kipper's dream state.

* * *

Kipper made his way back to the room. He needed some time alone to think this all over and make his decision on this. He entered the room and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, infant Chance still in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

He wasn't sure how he really felt at this moment, but wondered how that lady named Manna could just ask him to use the power of the infamous Black Kaiser. It was a power he hated. Like she had said, he accepted it as part of himself, but he refused to touch it.

It made him feel awful just thinking about it. It was a ravenous beast that lusted for power, destruction, and blood. It was a form no better than Dracen himself from the little bit they had heard.

Not even focusing a transformation with the power that was supposed to give him control, had really let it. Only his mind had remained in tact. It forced him to watch as it went from attacking the Guardian, to his friends. He had felt awful about it, but could only watch until the magic energy that gave the power to use that form slipped away, reverting him to his human form and giving him back control.

After that he never touched it again. He never wanted or had found a reason to bring it out, and was glad of it. He would have started shaking, but knowing what a light sleeper Chance was, he forced himself to resist it. He rested his head against the wall, suddenly feeling tremendously tired, and slipped into a light sleep.

* * *

He found himself in a dark blackness that startled him. There was no form to it at all, and nothing he tried could sever it. He grew somewhat frightened, and could only jump back in surprise when a small light appeared out of nowhere.

The light took on the form of a little boy, no older than six or seven. His pale violet hair was cut short, in almost a bowl-cut hairstyle. He also wore a dark green, almost t-shirt, with the left side sleeve puffy, and the right, a normal sleeve. A cape was connected to the shirt by little hooks. His pants were no better than the top. It was part normal pants and part shorts, his left leg held the long pant leg, and the right held the short one. His eyes were closed in a calm fashion. The only thing remotely normal about the outfit was the boots. Something seemed terribly familiar about this little boy.

The child began walking up to Kipper, eyes still closed, smiling happily.

"Hello Nisa...I mean Kipper." The child said, never opening his eyes.

"Hello, do I know you?" Kipper asked, confused.

"You'll know me better later. I've been sent here to help you with your current problem." The child stated.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"Your inner conflict about using the Black Kaiser." The child said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Kipper was startled that a little kid, he somewhat doubted he knew, could know about that problem. "One, how did you know about that, and two, how do you plan to help?" Kipper asked the child.

"I've come to tell you that the control you've been promised is true. This Dracen guy might kill everyone here at the hotel if you don't use them. Everything will be all right with the Black Kaiser's power this time. And even if you don't think so, promise me you'll use it if you must. Please! It's only gonna go from bad to worse with the matter of Dracen at the hotel!" The child begged.

Kipper could tell this was important to the child, and he would most likely bug him until he promised. "Ok kid, I promise, if I must use the Black Kaiser, and it's utterly necessary I will. You happy?" He asked.

The child, his eyes still closed, hugged Kipper. "Yes, very! Thank you!" He said happily. "I gotta go now. I'll see you later, as the child turned to leave, opening his eyes when he thought Kipper wasn't looking, but Kipper had caught a glance of the spring green eyes as the boy vanished."

* * *

Kipper eyes jolted open as he awoke from the dream. His breathing was coming out in light gasps. He looked down at little Chance and the baby had a pleased smile on his face. "Come on, let's go find Mom and Dad. He said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs and headed outside.

He found Teepo and Madelline outside at the pool. He could tell they had been swimming and had just got out by their wet hair. He also took notice that Teepo did seen happier than he had been earlier. They were just leaving the pool area, both fully dressed. He approached them with Chance.

"Here, I need you to take Chance. There's a battle that will start soon and I am going to go do something potentially dangerous and I don't want to bring him along." He told them as he carefully handed the sleeping infant over to Teepo.

They nodded in understanding. "Just be careful, ok." Teepo said as Kipper started to leave.

"Don't worry, I will." Kipper said as he headed back to his room to get his pole and then to go and find the sixth Ryu.

To be continued...


	12. Wild Goose Chase

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own it, etc… 

AN: Kinda short and really choppy, but thought I'd do something funny. Poor Kipper, I hope Cat doesn't decide to kill me for this ;;;

Chapter 12: Wild Goose Chase

* * *

"I did what I could…" Manna sighed as she and Vin sat in the café. Manna looked down at her untouched drink and sighed again. "Who knew it would be this hard, anyway?"

"We never know the outcome of things, until they have played out and we reflect back on them," Vin simply stated, earning him a glare from Manna.

Manna's shoulders slumped and she simply nodded. "Too true. Now," Manna looked up from her drink and over at her husband. "What should we do now?"

"Truthfully? I think nothing, but it is truly up for you do decide. The boy, Kipper, is truly the key to all of this. A black dragon of his caliber on the side of light. Ryu Reider will have to come into his power much sooner than any of us thought. If he were to combine his powers with Kipper's…"

Manna cocked an eyebrow. "Dragon Drive?"

"Maybe…" Vin said as he placed his chin in his hand. "Maybe… We already have the core of the Dragon Drive. Solona extracted it from Sora a month ago. Maybe with Ryu and Kipper's powers… they can reactivate it and…"

"Wait, wait…" Manna said suddenly, waving her hands in front of Vin. "Are you thinking about awakening Ragnarok?"

"Of course not," Vin said as he took a drink from his glass. "I was merely stating that they could use the power of the Dragon Drive to defeat Dracen once and for all. Ryu no longer has Infinity, remember? That power was extracted and created Tarina. Why? I don't know. Perhaps Elehaym and Edo knew. Hm…"

"We are NOT contacting that pervert!" Manna growled.

"I was merely making an observation, nothing more," Vin chuckled.

"Sure," Manna grumbled. "Where were we? Oh, yes, Dragon Drive." Manna stated as she reached down for her bag and pulled out a dull, white orb about the size of a baseball. "It would take much power to reactivate it. Something along the lines of the God-Emperor's powers…"

"Valen isn't here, Manna," Vin said.

"But Kipper and Ryu's powers… maybe…" Manna smiled. "Heh."

"What?"

"I just found out how we can defeat Dracen AND reactivate the Dragon Drive…"

"Ryu no longer has the Infinity Gene…"

"Not the Infinity Gene…" Manna smiled. "Infinity's opposite…"

"Manna?"

"Kipper can do it," Manna nodded. "He just needs to be able to transform and… yeah, that should work…"

"What should work?" Vin asked.

"Kipper's Dark Form and Ryu's Kaiser form," Manna said. "That should be enough to activate Dragon Drive and maybe…"

"Are you thinking about a fusion?" Vin asked. "Will they even agree to do it? They will be equals if they do… there are too many risks to consider…"

"We have no choice," Manna stated.

"This must be the first time I have ever said this in the entire time I have known you," Vin said as he gave Manna a long, hard look, "You are insane."

"But, you are the one that married me, remember?" Manna smirked.

"Heh, true."

* * *

The ability to fight with the power of his dark form without losing control. That was the only thing going through Kipper's mind as he raced off down the sidewalk trying to find Ryu Reider.

Kipper stopped short of the café, where he saw Manna and Vin sitting at a table, talking. He walked over to them and gave them both a curious look. Manna smiled slightly and extended a hand for him to sit. He shook his head no.

"Um, actually, I was wondering if you have seen Ryu Reider?" Kipper asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Honestly? No, we haven't. Sorry," Vin said.

"I think he's at the hotel, though," Manna said.

"Thanks!" Kipper yelled as he raced off to the hotel.

* * *

"This is ridiculous…" Kipper huffed as he walked up the 50 flights of stairs to Ryu's room. He groaned as he grabbed onto the railing with one hand and used his pole as a cane with the other.

Figures the one time he'd need the freaking elevator, it would be out of service for "technical difficulties." He knew better. He knew another name for those "technical difficulties." He knew them as "Reina" and "Makas."

After five minutes (and 500 steps) later, Kip reached the top. Still using his pole, he stumbled his way over to Ryu's room. He knocked several times, getting no answer. After the 20th time knocking, he kicked the door down.

Oops… well, looks like maintenance will have to pay for that…

Kipper cautiously walked into the room and noticed the room was empty. He screamed in rage. He then heard a loud crash and heard a bunch of swearing noises. Rei Loneso stumbled out of the room, holding an expensive looking vase. He grinned as he walked passed Kipper.

"Eh, Ryu's not here. He said he was at the Hot Springs," Rei said and with that, walked out of the door.

Kipper howled in rage as he debated whether or not just to jump out the window or walk down the 50 flights of stairs again…

Stairs it was…

* * *

He honestly was beginning to wonder whose joke he was the pun to. He wondered whom he pissed off to get this sort of punishment. He wondered why Madelline made him dress up in such "odd" outfits.

He was beginning to wonder why, when he reached the Hot Springs, he couldn't find Ryu. He walked over to the fenced area and heard giggling. He raised an eyebrow. Remembering Rei's mistake, he resorted to just yelling over the fence.

"Have you seen Ryu Reider?"

"Um," Kipper heard Rena's voice.

"No, he said he was going to the pool," Nina's voice responded over the fence.

"Grrr…." Kipper growled as he walked off to the direction of the pool, leaving a very confused Rena and Nina on the other side of the fence.

* * *

SPLASH! 

POW!

"CRAP!"

"WHERE IS RYU REIDER!" Kipper screamed as he swam after a very frightened Troy.

"I don't know!" Troy yelled as he desperately tried to out swim the dark dragon. The boy's much faster than he looked, apparently.

"I…. ARG!" Kipper screamed as he waved his arms in the air in a fashion befitting a disgruntled child at a Pokemon convention that just found out that that rare Pikachu card had just been sold.

"Huh?" Troy asked. "Well, Ryu did say that he was at the amusement park…"

"NANONANONANONANONANONANONANONANONANONANONANONANONANONANONANONANONANONANO!" Kipper yelled as he jumped out of the pool and started to giggle maniacally.

"Hm, I think that boy needs to lie down," Troy mused. "Too much stress, I suppose."

* * *

"So, you don't know where Ryu is?" Kipper asked in desperation.

"Um, no, can't say we do," Kane sighed.

"I heard something about the kareoke bar, though," Cat giggled.

"Oh, well, okay then," Kipper sighed. "Thanks!"

Kipper jumped out of the swan boat as it exited the Tunnel of Love. Cat and Kane looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, that was romantic…" Kane sighed.

"Wanna go again?" Cat smiled.

"Do we have a choice? Those lollipop kids were giving me death glares."

"They were just statues, nothing more! And no, you have no choice! Mmahahahaha!"

* * *

"_Come mei yay-a mai kah so ma-e! Yay ya mai hasama! Come yah mi yah come mamami yah ha mi yah! May yun mun some ni cala, so mala mi mala la, mi yah mala la so mali!"_ Kipper sang, well, more like screamed into the mic as he chased Sora around the kareoke bar.

Sora screamed as she tried to dodge the rampaging untransformed dark dragon. "WAH!"

"Where is Ryu!" Kipper screamed. "WHERE IS HE!"

"WAH!" Sora wailed.

"WHAT?" Kipper raged. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sora cried.

Kipper stopped in midrun. The audience started to clap loudly and he and Sora simple stood there.

Kipper and Sora bowed, then Kipper proceeded to chasing her around again.

"The café!"

"WHA!"

"Ryu said he was going to get something from the café!"

"But I was just THERE!" Kipper wailed.

* * *

"Is Ryu here? PLEASE tell me that Ryu is here!" 

Kagumi simply shook her head no as she continued to eat her ice cream.

Kipper hung his head in defeat as he took a bite out of his ice cream cone. Kagumi patted Kipper on the back sympathetically.

"…thanks…" Kipper sighed.

Kagumi cocked her head to the side and pointed over to the hotel room.

"Wah!" Kipper screamed as he begrudgingly started his way back over to the hotel.

* * *

Kipper wanted to rip his hair out. He really did. All he wanted to do was find Ryu Reider and talk to him about possibly using his powers to help him defeat Dracen. As Kipper approached the hotel, he felt something… odd.

It seemed like a time-displaced signature of a dragon. Kipper thought it might have been Ryu. He prayed it was Ryu. Kipper came into view of the hotel. He noticed a shadowed figure outside of the entrance. The figure was a dragon…

But most definitely not Ryu…

"Hello Kipper Steele," Dracen grinned evilly.

Kipper took a step back and drew his pole. "You!"

"Of course!" Dracen snarled as he drew his sword. "Prepare to die, dragon!"

Kipper screamed as Dracen lunged for him. Kipper jumped back and dodged Dracen's blows over and over again. He back flipped just in time to keep from getting hit with the blade of Dracen's sword.

Dracen grinned and vanished Kipper glanced around in confusion, until a blue-haired man appeared. Kipper looked confused.

"Ryu…?"

"Heh!" 'Ryu' smirked and swung his sword down again, attempting to hit Kipper upside the head.

"What the heck!" Kipper screamed.

"Come, little dragon," 'Ryu' taunted. "Come before I kill all that you love!"

Right in front of the doppelganger, a young blond haired Wydian girl appeared.

"Nirra…?"

Nirra screamed as 'Ryu' wrapped his hands around the girl's throat and crushed the girl's air pipe. He let go as her lifeless body fell to the ground in a thud.

"NO!"

'Ryu' smirked again. "Think about it Kipper," he laughed. "I will kill all of your friends and family, starting with that girl," he pointed to the dead girl, "and then continuing with your friends, Rosco, Makas, and Reina. Then I will go after your brother… what was his name? Ah, yes. Baby Chance. Then I will…"

"NO!" Kipper screamed as he lunged at 'Ryu.' He relentlessly attacked with his pole until the man screamed and vanished, the ghostly image of Nirra vanishing along with him.

Kipper screamed as he fell to his knees, shaking. He shook his head and jumped up. He had to find Ryu Reider now.

* * *

"DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE DIEDIEDIEDIE!" Kipper screamed as he ran into a blue-haired man that was standing near the double doors to the hotel room.

"Say what?" the blue-haired man yelled out in surprise as he turned around just in time to see a very enraged Kipper come lunging at him with his pole staff at the ready. "Kipper! WAIT!"

"NO! YOU WAIT! YOU DIE, DRAGON BOY!" Kipper yelled.

The man grabbed Kipper's wrists, causing him to drop the pole. The man turned Kipper around to face him. Kipper's face grew red as he saw he was staring into the face of the King of Wyndia.

"Um… hi?"

"Kipper?" Ryu the third asked. "Just WHAT is wrong with you?"

"Looking for…"

"Oh, hi Kipper," Reider grinned as he walked out of the stairwell and into the lobby of the hotel.

"You… where WERE you!" Kipper wailed.

"Um… up in my room," Ryu responded.

"But… but Rei said that you weren't there!"

"What room did you go into?" Ryu asked.

"507…" Kipper said.

"I am in room 509."

"What! Then whose room is 507, then?"

"Oh? I think that would be Sora's room, why?"

"Wah? Oh, never mind…" Kipper grinned evilly. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. Could you say, "blackmail?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Say Ryu, can we talk? Its about the upcoming battle and what our powers have to do with it…"

"Sure, what?"

"We need to combined our powers together to defeat Dracen," Kipper said. "Or he will kill everyone that we love. We are the only ones who can stop him!"

"Right!" Ryu Reider said. "Sure, I'll help you."

To be continued…

10


End file.
